Being hero is optional
by Chesterization1
Summary: Daniel,an everyday Snivy lives in Empire City.One day an explosion rocks his city.He barely survives the event.The city collapses into chaos and becomes overrun by powerful criminals in the aftermath.Daniel gains extraordinary powers as the result of the explosion.Now,he must perfect these powers and find the culprit behind the blast.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing that is not mine. This include Pokemon and inFamous materials.

Portion check:Daniel is a 23 y.o Snivy,he ages and grows overtime so he is bigger than regular Snivy. In this fic,he will have similar size with most pokemon. When a pokemon is bigger or smaller than him,I will shout it out. I sometimes try to imagine him in the pokedex size,didn't work. He will fight a lot of big guys later on,so a couple inches,do not work at all.

Note:

(**)means change to Daniel's POV

(::)means tv,media radios.

**Being hero is optional**

Chapter 1:The Blast

It was a strange afternoon in the Empire City,the sky was red,chaotic,filled withlightning storms and had a doomsday-esque feel to it. There were a few choppers flying around the city. The atmosphere was filled with dread,screams of pain and cries. In the Historical District,a couple hundred meters near the Cain bridge lied a gigantic crater with the size of 7 building blocks. It was glowing bright orange with molten lava flowing in it. Surrounding it were collapsing buildings. Every single one of them was coated with a thick layer of ash. It was appeared that there had been an explosion of some source happened here. And it was a powerful one too. Almost every pokemon in that unlucky 7 blocks area were incinerated ,almost everyone. In the dead center of the crater lied a Snivy with clothes that all burned to char and a black cloaked figure standing beside him saying:_"Activation +8 minutes. Pulse is 54. Respiration 20. Lookin' good, Daniel". _Then the mysterious figure just disappeared into the thin air.

Couple minutes later,Daniel suddenly awoke,he slowly standing up. _"Oh,Arceus,what the hell is going on?"_ he said through grunts of pain and looked up. There was a helicopter hovering near the crater,a voice can be heard from a megaphone after a short while:_"What the hell are you doing? Get out of there! The area is under attack! Just get the hell out of there!"_. Then that the thing just flew of elsewhere leaving the Snivy behind. He was confused,he has no idea what had just happened. He heard various siren from a distance so he decided to follow it,hoping to find help. Every step in that moment was extremely painful for him. He got the feeling of every part of his body got separated and put in a bender fill with razor blades and then someone push the max power button. He dropped to the ground,taking a rest and recalled his memory.

A couple hours earlier.

Daniel was in the Warren district having his launch near the park. He was wearing his usual yellow and dark blue lining courier jacket with a grey,single strap sling pack. Warren was the largest island and the industrial part of Empire City, and was also dubbed as the local slum. Despite the Warren's economic situation, it was the home of the largest prison in the city. Here may sound like a terrible place to be but it redeem itself by having the biggest and most beautiful park of the city. This is the only place in town where you can feel life exist in the heart of the city so it's normal for Dan to sit here,chilling out. Beside him was an electric store with a lots TVs in all sizes outside. Every single one of them displayed the Pokemon Geographic channel. Daniel decided to take a look at what the program had to offer while munching some source of berry burger. On the screen were a Gothorita reporter and an Kadabra professor wearing a black tie and glasses.

(::)

-So professor,you were telling us that you and your team had made a major discovery in the Unova ruin. Could you tell the network and the the audiences all across the world about this discovery?  
- Of course,I have just found evidences of what we believe to be the catalyst of the Great War.  
-And that was?  
-Well,before we get to that part let begin with the story of legend,of cause it was not exactly legend since it was true. We know that over 2000 years ago,our ancestors were not the only kind to walk this earth. There was another race,known as the human. And in that time Pokemon and human co exist: we work together,live together and fight together. Everything was in place and we lived in harmony.

But however at some point the humans suddenly no longer capable of working with our ancestors anymore. The Pokemon were abandoned, lost,they didn't know what to do. All questioning why did the human had left them. And then some individual among the pokemon thought that they were superior to human so human should work for them ,some just seek simply seek vengeance for being discarded. And before long,conflicts took place. The human defended themselves by inventing harmful weapons like swords and guns. Some tried to reconnect,restore the original state but failed. And to a point when the tension was too high a war broke out. This was the begin of the Great War. A war was so immense that Arceus himself couldn't stand to witness,hurt by seeing his creations destroying each other,he made a desperate measure to save both human and pokemon. He created a realm for human and transfer them there by sacrificed himself in the process and completely separating the human and us.  
-Yes,professor we know that from legends. However what is the trigger that cause this tragic chain reaction?  
-Be patient,I'm getting there. The catalyst was the reason why human suddenly can't no longer work with pokemon anymore. The answer is an organization name "Team Plama". They were a human group with the ultimate goal of "total pokemon liberation". They were lead by a hero,name N. This hero has the legendary Reshiram herself by his side. With the power he was granted by her,he made everyone released their pokemon. And all pokemon were separated or should I say 'liberated' from the human.

But that's not the end of it. There was a bigger story behind that. Turn out the hero was being deceived. The team true plan was taking over the world. They put the sign "Pokemon liberation" to make sure that no one has Pokemon anymore,and they would just used pokemon to conquer the world. Everyone was defenseless. Team Plasma just attacked all the nations with an army of Pokemon,set out to brutally take over the world. And well unfortunately,in the end they succeed after effortless battles. The hero tried to protest after a realization. He managed to fight back for awhile in hope of fixing his mistakes. but even the power of Reshiram could't stop Team Plasma and in the end,N got eliminated and leaving Reshiram's fate unknown. However pokemon that were under their control sick of being used as weapon so they rebelled,things got out of team Plasma's control and led to the organization own destruction. The team maybe gone but the hatred still exist among most of the pokemon and with the earlier reasons that I have mentioned,the Great War begin and spread all across the world.

-This propably is our...

(::)

The channel suddenly changed to a musical channel. Daniel turned his head around and saw the Granbull owner with a look that clearly said:"Get away from my store." Daniel quickly finished the burger,dusted off his hands,put on a pair of fingerless gloves,got on his bike and took off. He took a quick look at the time,it was kinda late so he decided to head home. After a long ride,he finally made it back to Neon. Saw a clear road up ahead,he sped up his paddling, He made a sharp turn but almost got hit by a car. The driver seem to be upset,he keep yelling all kind of insults at him. Daniel just took another turn,getting away from that guy. He started talking to himself in his as he went deeper and deeper in the city.

(Gorillaz's Clint Eastwood music started to play)

(***)

Ah,yeah it's good to be back home. The Neon,my most favorite part of the city. A place so advance that we are using technology left behind by the human thousands of years ago. A land fill with opportunities but only accessable for those who pay enough. A heaven on Earth for shopaholics,alcoholics and gamblers. The only thing to ruin the fun are hangovers. Home of the fatest cats in the city. The residents are so smart that can talk shit,lies,cheat on a regular basic. Yeah,I just love this town,this place help me put food on the table pretty easily. Being a courier here is top. With the whole "time is money" and "no question asked" I got cash just for delivering stuffs to folk that I would never know. The pay is not handsome,but got me out of the struggle zone. The cop here is the only nuisance to me. They keep the city in check,I cool with them for making the street nice and clean for me. But they constantly get in my way,slowing me down,sometimes cost me a lot. Well,avoiding them is probably my best bet. Not much cops know climbing so I could get away from them anytime. Just a bit annoying.

Where could get a better home than this. Friendly environment,nice residents and exciting activities. But I don't know,something in my guts is telling me that something is going to happen. Maybe Jack gets his job back or Grace after years of service finally got what she always wanted. Don't know.

(***)

(music end)

When Daniel reached a crossroad,he suddenly got a call from his boss:

_-Yeah,boss?_

_-Daniel could you come to my office and make another delivery for today?_

_-Sorry no can do boss. Don't you have Mike and the others? Tell them to do it._

_-Trust me,I wouldn't want to bother you but here the thing: There is guy in my office,he is offering 20000 poke' just for this delivery with one condition that only you can do it._

_-That's sound a bit suspicious don't you think? _

_-Don't worry. I already checked,twice. It's clean. Just a weird vacuum cleaner robot or something._

_-What happened to the "no question asked" policy?_

_-Enough with your crap,kid. Just drop by to my office and make this delivery. We got a huge sum of money for just you dragging this package to the Historical District. Easy money has never been easier._

_-Okay,I guess an extra delivery couldn't hurt. What could possibly go wrong?_

Daniel awoke once again and backed on his feet. He noticed a puddle of blood on the ground. "That's my blood,that's a lot of my blood,gotta get out of here before I bleed out." He struggled to make his way to a building parking lot. He made every step slowly and carefully trying not to step on the molten lava. The sound of buzzing sound come from electrical wires underground that melted and exposed to the ground made him afraid of something could explode. The smell of street tar and the smokescreen made his vision blurry and hard to concentrate. Finally he had limped his way over to the parking lot, Daniel passes several bare wires connected to a damaged electrical outlet. Suddenly it shocked him with a great force. The current flashing with a bright blue color,thousands volt of electricity went through him. He close his eyes,expecting death but strangely he survived. Sure he was a grass type,electricity wouldn't hurt him as much as other thanks to the type match-up. But shock like that plus his condition,that shock could have claimed his life. Even weirder that shock appeared to heal him somehow. A few moment ago he was bleeding and barely walking. Now after the shock he could stand up straight and most serious wounds had gone. Amazed, he continues on, using parkour to navigate through the broken lot.

He got on the second building,he could finally see the Cain bridge. Cast his eyes toward the bridge and saw the source of the siren. There were police cars,ambulances at this side of the bridge. He seen some familiar faces. A Minccino in a nurse uniform running back and forward,probably telling everyone to calm down. Standing beside a nearby ambulance was a Pignite with a pair of cheap knock off sunglasses with a black tint and a golden frame, a black coat with a dirty yellow undershirt,some light gray pants, with knee pads and some black sneakers. He appeared to calling someone through his phone,but didn't get any answer.

Daniel decided to signal them by yelling:_"Jack! Grace! Over here!"_ However he was still pretty far away from them so they didn't notice. He then mapped out a plan to get there. He could not jump down,he was too high and most part of that building was destroyed. His string of thought was cut off by a cracking sound. Suddenly the floor where he was standing on began to collapse.

_"Aww,C'mon! Just give me a god damn break!"_ He said and ran as fast as he could toward an elevator,hoping that the part is strong enough to stand on. The falling pace was to fast that it has caught up to him. He made a quick jump,and grab on a solid ledge. The weight of his body drag him down,he desperately trying to stay on the ledge and climbed up. He screamed his head off as he nearly fall down. He climbed on the remaining part of the floor,panting hard,lied there,saying:_"You put on weight Dan. That's it! No more fast food for you." _He tried to stand up but he was exhausted so he decided to rest some more.

He heard that cracking sound again then a large piece of ceiling fallen on top of him. A loud cry of pain could be heard immediately. Dan then let loose all source of cuss words.

A few minutes before the explosion.

Daniel was in the Historical district,the final district of Empire City. He was passing through the Old Theater when he got a call from an unknown caller. He stopped and picked up the phone. The other line was a dull,monotonous voice.

_-Hello,is this Daniel Hamilton?_

_-You are talking to him._

_-Yes,I'm the one who made the request for you to deliver the package you received earlier._

_-Look man,if this phone call is to warn me about being follow by cops and you want me to drop this thing then forget it. If whatever in this is illegal then I'm turning it in._

_-Such sense of humor._

_-I wasn't joking._

_-Anyway, I only call to check on the package that all. I was afraid that it is not secure._

_-Well,it in my hand and it is secure now. you better pay my 20 G when I get there._

_-Of cause I will. But could you do me a favor._

_-Ask and I think about it._

_-Could you open the package and give it a look. I think I forgot to lock the thing. It could be broken during transport if it is not lock. After that give me a call back._

_-Aren't you suppose to do that before... ah hello?...you still there?...Hello? Damn it!_

Daniel then hung up,he tried to call back,no answers. He checked that package out of curiosity. Inside was a large metal sphere the size of a basketball. As he touched it,the thing vibrated,felt like there something inside is moving or more like trying to get out. Its core was expose and gave off blue bright light. He felt uneasy and told himself over and over to give this to the police or just get rid of it. But something inside him told him to close it and see what would happen. And he did,unfortunately he did. An explosion took place where he stood the moment he closed the device. All of the power in the city got shut off. A gigantic dome made out of lighting suddenly appear in the city. Pokemon were screaming and running in panic. A news helicopter began surveying the explosion but then took a direct hit from a bus that got thrown by the explosion. Catastrophic was the word best described that event.

A couple minutes after Daniel made his way to the elevator section of the second building. His vision had begun to go dark. He had lost too much blood,he lost all hope,he was going to die. His life was flashing before his eyes:the day he first met his mother,his mother funeral,the first handshake with Jack,the time they both got in prison for vandalism,his and Grace's first kiss,he and his father last fight,everything suddenly flooded back into his mind. He was ready for the end,his only regret is that he hadn't tell his best friend and girlfriend goodbye. But then came a voice:_"Grace! I found him! Hey you damned cops! Don't just stand there like a bunch of dead Ducklett help me pull my friend out of this crap!"_ and another one,a calm soothing one: _"You gonna be okay Daniel,you gonna be okay. I promise."_

(::)

While sliding into unconsciousness I could somehow, I don't know...see the agonizing faces,hear the voices of dying. Thousands were crushed by falling buildings, or burned alive in the fires. The news estimated that thousand of pokemon were killed by the blast alone. Grace's sister is one of them. Grace was devastated. Upon seeing me in that state,she was afraid of losing me as well. She did everything in her ability to bring me back. After 5 days,I was fully recovered from my injuries. But slipped into a comma afterward. Jack was always near me,somehow sure that I'd wake up. He constantly reassuring Grace telling her that everything gonna be alright.

I wish I could say that about the city. Outside, the city fell apart. A plague struck after a few days. Some folks who were infected didn't last over 2 days. Followed by rioting. Thefts. Rapes. Civilization committing suicide. Everything I said about Neon being a hell hole before was wrong or too soon. Now,now the whole damn city has turned into a real hell hole With real demons. In a bullshit attempt to contain the biological threat, the federal government locked down all access in and out of the city. Now we're stuck in this cage with the psychos. Cops are all but gone off the streets. Either dead or too chickenshit to stand against the gangs that control things now. Outside, things were bad, but inside - inside of me - something was blast nearly took my life,no it had and now I'm reborn with new abilities.

I woke up two weeks after the blast. And suddenly lightning start to come out of my hands. Scary as hell at first. Soon gonna understand that there was no one to talk to, no experts to consult. But with time, I'm learning to control it. Master it. Couple days later Jack and I start practice battling again. He even help me finding new way to use these power to give me an edge in combat. Now I can shoot lightning bolts out of my hands,using electricity to boost my grass moves and attacks. I even gain a boost in physical strength,as long as there is a current of electricity passing through my system. That thing-that sphere gave me these powers for a reason-finding answers. Who planned this? Who made the call? And why me? But it would take more then a couple tricks with lighting to do that when the city is like this. I need to find a way to get stronger,much stronger before this city completely drowned in the hell fire. I must be ready,just hope that it's not too late.

One thing I know for sure. The one that caused all this,is as good as dead when I get to him.

(::)

Day 22 since the blast,on the roof of Daniel's apartment,in the afternoon.

Jack was sitting on an old couch,tinkering with some source of small device on the table. He was still wearing the same clothes and that signature cheap sunglasses from the day of the blast,but it seem to be much dirtier. Concentration took over his face.

A few moment later,Dan descended from a higher building,landed on the roof with a load thud,the stood up like nothing happened. He still wear the same style yellow jacket,fingerless gloves and a new sling bag with a Star Fenneken sticker. He now adds some kind of metal sole shoes to his feet for channeling his electricity. There was a bandage on the left side of his face. He gave a long sigh then sit on a chair near the couch.

-_"So,did ya kick any of the Crimson Pack ass or help anyone today super hero?"_ Jack asked as he reached for another tool.

-_No. And one last time Jack,I'm no_ _superhero_._ As far as I can tell these I are even class as super power. My electricity is just as strong as a Pikachu. My attacks may look strong but they are just basic things. No time to be hero,we need to find the bastard behind all this before the trial gone cold._

-_A couple of weeks have pass so the trail has gone cold long time ago,don't just thing about making somebody you don't know pay,think of this city. Everyone is in trouble,help them maybe they will help you._

-_I don't have time for that. And what do they know. Helping them only make things worse. This could slow us down even more._

-_Well,you spent an entire day climbing around and get nothing. Did ya get any kind of new technique today,no. And whoever behind all this afraid of basic tricks,probably no. Did you get to search in Warren and Historical district,no,cause the bridges are out. Can you fix them? No. Who can fix them,someone probably in need. So stop running circles and pissing around like a retarded Lilipup and help someone or do something already._

-_Huh,Good point,didn't think at that way. Thanks Jack._

_-Really? You do? Not hurt by my comment at all?_

_-Please,I'm not like you,I'm a grown ass pokemon. It would need more than just a preschooler insult like that to make me even slightly upset._

_-And you always have to do this to me._

_-Do what?_

_-Nevermind,I'm calling it even. Forget that,I got something for ya."_Jack closed the cover of the small device and handed it to Dan.

_-What is this?_

_-It's your new communicator ._

_-An old school walky talky with a small screen._

_-May look like that but it does so much more._

_-I'm listening Stevie._

_-Ha,that's cute. You see I put together all kind of cool stuffs to this baby. You now have a GPS system,TV,Satellite uplink,Hell you can even read cards,chips with this thing. Store tons of data. This thing would help you when gathering info. And you can have all these feature without worrying about your new powers get in the way. The cover will direct electricity away from the device. So you can kicking ass all the time while stay connected._

_-That sounds great and all but a question remain. How exactly did you afforded its components?_

_-In a riot,get some alone time to do the looting._

_-"And you said I should help everyone." _Daniel said with a sarcastic tone.

_-Well no one is going to put stuff like these into good use._

_-And,how did you know that I would put this thing into good use._

_-Stop questioning,you want this thing or not._

_-Sure,I would love to. You worked so hard in this one._

_-Alright,now let give this baby a spin._

Daniel put the phone on the strap of his sling bag. He then gave Jack a nod and channeled blue electricity all over his body for awhile. Jack checked for the phone signal afterward,crossing his fingers.

_-And look like it okay,you good to go._

_-We are good to go._

_-About that,I gotta eat something first,gotta refill my energy after all that work. Engineering is hard work._

_-Fell free to do that,the fridge is empty anyway,you cleaned it all up last night remember._

-"_WHAT! No,it can't be,no! "_Jack crashed to the floor on his knees._ "Then we gotta restock man."_

_-Well,I guess we will waste a day just to fill up our stomachs while the city is falling apart and pokemon are dying. Common hero,just suck it up! Ya be fine.  
_

_-You keep saying that. For a clear mind we need a full stomach. Oh,I forgot you don't have any problem with hunger,you just suck up sun light and good to go,I need food man,physical taste-able food._  
_-Well I suppose we could do that,maybe someone in town could trade food or knows something._  
_-Hallelujah,let's go brother._  
Daniel then jumped off the apartment roof without saying a word,grabbed on a couple of ledges and touched the ground with style.  
_-'Aw,hell no! I'm taking the stairs."_Jack talked to himself  
After a few minutes,he caught up with Daniel who was tapping his foot. The metallic part making a clang sound. He let Jack had a few minutes to catch his breath and they both head to Central Square.

Central Square,before the blast, this place was a meeting place at the heart of the Neon district, in Empire City. Encompassed by three connecting roads, the square is home to a large Arceus statue with glazed pavilions to either side. There were also a host of planters and benches dotted around the square. Around the roads that circle the square were a number of office buildings, stores and even a museum, some of which have billboards and big screen TV's atop them. This place was a symbol of Neon and Empire City. From above the ground you can easily spot this place. It is kinda hard to miss that gigantic Arceus statue. The city's pride and joy-a golden painted statue. May sound strange and somewhat pathetic but this thing was like a link to the past. A reminder for all of the residents. A warning for everyone who still walking this earth. Basically telling all the pokemon to live in harmony and don't forget their ancestor's sacrifices and mistakes. But look as they are now,someone seems to have forgotten that. The unspeakable acts had been done and lead some to corruption. The statue is still standing now but the ring around it has fallen. One of the eyes appeared to be missing. Some one just climbed there and took out the emerald eye. A piece of emerald. It's hard to imagine why someone would do that. Who would buy that? What is money good for in this kimd of situation? No one know. Some of the civilians still go here,simply to do what they do everyday-pray. And here became a good place for trading resources such as food and stuffs. This is the only meeting place in the city and now it's more and more dangerous due to the crime here. Jack and Daniel slowly made their way into the park,prepare for any kind of danger.

The square was awfully quiet that day, a group of psychic types was on their knee,well some floated with both hands put together. They were mumble something Jack and Daniel will never understand. They believed in Arceus but didn't wanna touch religions. They can never understand why would everyone worship the same god but have different ways to do that,and sometimes fight over it. A Cubone was sitting on a bench crafting something from wood. It looked like a cross maybe for one his love one that had gone. However something else caught their attention.

A large group of pokemon appeared to be arguing over something. One side there were grass types,the otherside were electric types. The grass types were standing next to a truck loaded with industrial batteries. Before they got to them,the electric types left and an Electabuzz among the group said.

_-Good luck with your useless batteries._

A Roserade from the grass group rubbing her head hard after they left.

_-"What to do,what to do,without those things working then we are screwed." _The pokemon covered her face with both of her rose hands.

_-"Relax,we will fine a way. In the mean time we just have to use the hard way." _A Leavany said with with a slight smile

_-"Excuse me madam,was there something bother you?"_ Jack said with an English gent accent.

_-"No thanks,keep your snout out of this,it doesn't concern you." _The Roserade responded,slightly annoyed.

_-No,me and my friend here are looking to help someone that all. Just tell tell us the problem and maybe we can help you._

_-Well,I guess,we do need help. Is there anyone else you know is electric type? We need someone to charge up these batteries to power our indoor farm._

_-I thought to grow stuff all you need to do is plant,water and let nature do the rest. Why would you need power?_

_-Well,let things grow naturally would be too slow and now the residents need food from us more than ever since we got cut off with mainland. So we need power for artificial sunlight,not mentioning for the defend system in case intruders and robbers show up. We don't have the city power line anymore,it been cut off from our area. The Pack must have done that. We can only charge like 10 at a time from the power line here but it takes too long to transfer electricity from the main power line to these batteries. We tried to make a deal with the electric types but they demanded too much._

_-So,you need these thing charged right? Not a problem. Daniel do ya thing!_

_-"Great now you are the boss."_Dan rolled his eyes._ "Well,sure why not?"  
_

_-"But we can't pay you." _The Roserade said

_-"Some food is enough." _Daniel told her and helped other grass types unload the batteries.

_-In that case,thank you._

Daniel popped his knuckles,touched the battery with both of his hands and let loose his electric. The thing lit up like a Christmas tree. The battery filled up. After several minutes,it was fully charged. All was amazed by his ability to do so. Jack keep shooting all kind of breeze while Dan did all the work. Finished a couple batteries,Dan stopped drained from the power line near him and continued. Daniel kept on doing the same thing over and over again until all the batteries were full. The Roserade showed her appreciation by giving Jack a bag of berries afterward. It was not much but enough. Then they parted.

Jack and Daniel were on their way home. It was getting dark. Dan suddenly slowed down.

-_"Man,my head hurts,need to recharge ."_ Daniel climbed up an electric pole from across the street and start draining it. Absorb a small jolt of electricity. Then drop down:_"That's not enough,the power here must be weak when night fall. Oh yeah,thank a lot for your idea of an exercise Jack,I getting so much stronger now."_A hint of sarcasm in his voice.

_-Well,At least got food for the next 3,4 days. Beside,I think that was a great work out. You only took 6 breaks for all those batteries. Each time you recharged,you powered more things than the last. It think that helped you expand the power storage._

_-I don't know,just look at it that way,but I need to be fully recharged to see if that work_

_-Well,we'll think about that when we get home._

_Then suddenly came a sound from behind them:_

_-Hey,Snivy freak!_

Jack and Daniel turned around to find out the source,it was that Electabuzz with his electric type group consisted of a Manectric,a Zebstrika,a Jolton,a Luxio,a pack of Electrike and a Pikachu that they saw earlier today. He continued:

_-You have any idea how hard it is to get things around here? We almost have those grass type in the bag, making them giving us what we need. And you just have to put you nose in it and ruining everything._

_-How is that our fault. They wouldn't agree to do that anyway_

_-I don't have time for talking shit,whatever you got from them is our,drop that bag now and we'll spare you and your fat friend._

_-No,get your own. If you want to go down then I'll pass. Night is coming,the Pack will be here any moment._

_-Look! the little punk is scared. You think we afraid of them? They are nothing. We will create our own gang and overrun them step by step. And you and that Fatso just interrupted step 1._

_-Wow,it's been three weeks and step 1,you guys must be something._

_-I was giving you a nice warning but you is begging for a beat down. Boys,ready.  
_

_-I tried to warn you but if you insist,Jack take that bag home now,I'll take care of these fools. _Dan told Jack while channeling his powers.

_-No way,we can totally take these guys._

_-Just make sure that today work won't be gone. Beside I haven't got a nice test run on life targets. _Jack suddenly gave him a weird look

_-I'm not trying to kill them,don't worry Gandhi._

After Dan finished the sentence he turned his attention toward to group and instantly got zapped by a combine Thunder attack from them. The force of the attack sent him flying,nailed him to the building behind. He dropped to the ground face down,smoking from the shock.

_-Dan!" _Jack yelled.

Electabuzz then whistled his Electrike pack:

_-"Boys,go hunt!" The pack of Electrike growling and ran toward Jack. They keep showing their teeth as if they want to eat the Pignite alive._

_-Oh crap,oh crap."_ He just ran for his life,hoping Dan would forgive him for running away.

The pack of pokemon keep chasing Jack to an ally way,they all disappeared from Electabuzz and the rest of his groups' view. The Electabuzz were laughing hard at his victory and the rest followed suit. He walked to to the Snivy to check his body for looting. But two step was all he got before Dan got up. Stretching and dusting himself off. He created a stream of lighting between his hands,looked at the amazed electric types,said:

_-"Thanks,that's exactly what I need._

_-"What the hell are you?"_

_-"Truth to be told,I have no idea."_

(Linkin Park's Lies,greed,misery started to play)

Daniel charged up his fists and feet, walked toward the humanoid-feline pokemon. He then taunted them with the 'shall we dance' pose. The group fanned out,surrounded the grass snake . Each one of them was still trying to figure out what was going on. No one made a move. Electabuzz was still speechless but got himself in battle stance. Jolton tried to shot Dan with a Charge beam. Daniel just simply raised his hand and blocked the attack. He the shaking his head slowly. The eeveelution shouldn't had done that.

Daniel then charged toward to Jolton. He and his teammates desperately using their range electrical attacks to stop Dan. However Dan kept on dodging them all and advancing. When Daniel was just a few feet away,the Jolton made a desperate move. He perform a Quick attack,the attack managed to stun Dan briefly. Getting a bit cocky from his successful attack,he bit Dan's right arm and earned a small yelp of pain from the Snivy.

The Jolton kept biting down hard. He then got rewarded by two punches to the face from Dan's left arm. Each one struck him with the force of a mini rocket. The eeveelution let go,gave Dan some of his teeth on the Snivy's sleeve as souvenirs. The rest,for a moment they thought that Dan was neutralized by the Jolton's bite. But saw their teammate let go,they continued to shoot lightning at Daniel but still no effect.

Daniel then uses his vines to grabbed the Jolton and slammed him repeatedly to the ground while remove the teeth from his sleeve. Some of the teeth have a mixture of Dan and the Jolton blood on them. The Jolton struggled to get up. Before he recovered,Daniel on impulse gave the eeveelution a firm grip on white hair near the chest and drained electric from the Jolton. Using his electric energy to speed up the healing effect in Daniel's arm. Daniel brought his hand closer to the neck,increased the force on his grip and drained more from the eeveelution. The Jolton scream in pain asking for Dan to stop. His body is basically made out of electricity,so Dan's draining is like taking pieces of flesh away from him. Dan's mind was starting to go numb. The feeling from draining this kind of electricity was better than normal one. It like some kind of drug. It was telling him to get more and more. He told himself to stop but it was too strong. The electricity Daniel was draining turned to a shade of red-blood red. Dan suddenly found an urge to kill. And he had just made a snap decision to begin with this pokemon.

While Dan was occupied,Electabuzz used this opportunity punch Daniel's back with a fiery fist,just in time to stop him before the Jolton got nothing else to give. The force was strong enough to made Daniel fly a couple of feet. Dan got on his feet again by doing an aerobatic flip.

-_Use other types attacks on him. Electric do shit to this freak!_ The Electabuzz commanded his goons

The Zebstriska jumped up real high,went the other direction. The Pikachu suddenly used a Quick attack and disappeared from sight. Both Luxio and Macnetric shown their fang and dashing forward,backing their boss

"_Looks like we got to do this the hard way…_" Said Daniel with both hands charged up nicely,rolled his sleeve up, _"But just so you know…I LOVE THE HARD WAY!"_

Daniel suddenly got a crazy look on his face. He then dashed forwards on speeds beyond those of mortals and was soon not to far from the them, with his hands going rapid fire on them. Streams of lighting were hitting them dead on.

They felt the pain of the bolts pierce their skin, however their type seem to do them a favor.

Daniel then jumped up and kicked the Manetric in the chin, while shooting in mid air. He then landed on the ground with both of his body charged up with blue electricity, then hits the ground at full force, sending a shockwave of energy in all direction to all of them. This staggered them briefly,gave Dan time to roundhouse kick the Luxio's head backwards.

The Electabuzz charged at him with his fist, but Daniel cart wheeled over the flaming fists going for his legs, then ducked over an ice fang going for his neck from Luxio and performed a split kick on the two before they could attack. He then jumped up high and trying to pull off another shockwave drop but was interrupted by a Bouce attack from the Zebstriska that came out of nowhere and sent him flying afterward.

He got up,looked at the gang, one near dead, half wounded while the Zebstriska not hurt at all,still didn't see the pikachu the whole time. The zebra pokemon looked at him angrily,fire started to come out of its body,then the flame focus on the head. And Zebstriska ran with lightning speed.

_"Flame charge,is that how you wanna play it?"_ He grinned extended his vines and charged. He shot at the charging threat coming his way. Each shot made the Zebstriska run faster and faster. _"Ha,I got Moter Drive,bitch!"_ the pokemon spat at him

His jumped up,dodged the strike from the zebra._"I know."_ He used his vine to hook himself toward the pokemon,he got on his back,charged more energy to it for it to speed up and rid it like motorcycle.

"YEE HA!" He cried in enjoyment as he rid his ride across the street, shooting his bolts like a cowboy while slamming it into cars, walls like a pinball machine. He turned his ride toward the rest while adding more electricity for it to move even faster. The other three pokemon noticed and tried to fled,but the Macnetric was too slow and got rammed,hard.

"Road kill" He laugh as if he had just won the lottery,he turned again trying to finish his job. Now the Pikachu finally decided to show up. The moment Dan steered the Zebstriska toward the rest. He use a quick attack then followed by an iron tail to Daniel's head,knocking him off his ride.

The pikachu began to use his iron tail to smash Dan. Dan constantly rolling away from it. Pikachu kept doing that,believing that the snivy will be tired and get hit eventually. Little did the pikachu know that there was a pair of vines behind him.

Daniel quickly wrapped the pokemon,stopped the attack,grabbed its metallic tail by his. Fear starting to appeared on the pikachu face,he knew that he is pretty much screwed. Dan slammed the pokemon to the ground repeatedly from all directions,created holes on the ground. There was only on squeak from him after Dan's first hit.

Daniel was somehow calm with that crazy look and smirking with the pikachu still in his hand. The electric mouse was silent,the tail still shining and hard as steel but got stains of blood. The Zebstriska charged at him again. The speed got dramatically reduced.

_"You should have just quit."_ Dan said,got in a batter pose,swinging the pikachu like a bat. He taunted the zebra,channeling electricity all over his body.

The Zebstriska still moving forward,Daniel tighten his grip on his pikachu bat. The moment the zebra was just a few feet away,time seem to slow down. The pokemon moving closer and Dan made his swing fast,the pikachu hit the Zebstriska's head with a force so great that send the zebra pokemon to the second floor of a building.

The Zebstriska managed to stand up in with pieces of glass on its body,still want to continue. Dan just tired of that,he turned the pikachu and threw it toward the zebra. The tip of the Iron tail made an impact on the Zebstriska's head,made a cracking sound. And that thing finally gave up and dropped to the floor with the pikachu.

"Only two left." Daniel looked at the Electabuzz and Luxio. They were shaking from both pain and fear. But for some reason,they continued to press forward Dan. The Luxio give one last growl. Both charged at him, after all not much they could do anyway.

The Luxio used Take down and advanced. Daniel was not impress. Luxio didn't care,it was literally do or die for it. It kept going and going. Dan decided to finish this with a Leaf storm. He launched a Leaf storm directly at the target. However this leaf storm was different. There were leaves but they all electrified. Instead of a strong gust of wind it was a powerful shockwave. It propelled the Luxio and crashed it to a car. The electrified leaves attach to that car,created a static discharge that cause it and other cars exploded.

He turned to the last one and said, _"You know there are many ways you could end this situation the right way."_

The Electabuzz jumped forward,give Dan punch after punch fill with fire and rage which Dan evaded with ease. He gave the pokemon an upper cut,followed by a barrage of punches to the torso. Dan finished by kicked him up in the air and started juggling him with rapid bolts fire. He then quickly jumped up in the air with his fast speed he wrapped his vines around to make sure he wouldn't get away. Dan then performed another shockwave drop strike as fast as lightning and used his enemy as a cushion. The moment they landed on the ground,a shockwave broke all the mirror in every building near them.

(music end)

Dan stood up,walked away from the remain of the Electabuzz. Didn't bother checking his pulse,no one gonna walk out from that. He then saw Jack was standing in the alley. He was covered with scratches. Jack was shock,he immediately ran to the Electabuzz,tried to see if he was alive. He checked the others also. Jack was terrified of what he saw. He turned to his best friend.

_-What the hell were you doing? You kill them all. You said you won't try to kill them._

_-Well,not all are dead. Some just got more then a flesh wound._

_-Yeah they were near dead. Don't you think you over done it?_

_-Maybe_

_-What the hell is wrong with you? You suppose to help others not kill them._

_-They were obviously not helping any._

_-Can you just go easy on them._

_-I guess not. You were right,I'm do have super powers._

_-Serious Dan there's no time for..._

Suddenly,they heard the sound of gun shot from a distance.

_-Crap,the Crimson Pack are coming,we gotta...ah,Dan,where are you going?_

_-Do some helping for the resident,you said I should kick some Crimson Pack asses. I gonna do just that. I'm the one with super power after all._

_-Dan we..._

The sound of gun shot didn't scare Daniel. It was telling him that more was coming. The sensation when he drained away the Jolton life return. It made every words Jack said turned to silent,everything turned to silent. In his head there is still a sound. In his voice,it said:

_"I want more"_

End of chapter

How you enjoy the fic so far? Thank you for reading. This is pretty much just an introduction I know,I promise that there will be more actions in the next chaps. I will update as soon as possible. If you like what you saw and want to help the story grow,please leave a review. All reviews will be appreciated,no flame though. You can suggest sound tracks to put in the fic as long as it is Rock or Techno,Rap\Rock is cool too. I would use them mostly for battles. Well that's it for today. You all have a nice day. And I will see you next time on 'Being hero is optional'.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own what is not mine. This include Pokemon and inFamous materials and the songs featured here as well

Note:

(**)means change to Daniel's POV

(::)means TV,media radios.

Welcome back guys! Here the next chapter,enjoy.

* * *

**Being hero is optional**

Chapter 2:The longest day.

Dan kept on moving toward the sound gun shots and screaming. He was still carrying that crazy look on his face. A blood lust surged through his head. His fists were bursting with energy.

Jack was yelling as loud as he could but still no response. He gotta do something, and fast before more blood get on his friend hand. Jack was starting to regret what he said earlier that day. Jack was telling Dan to use his powers to be a comic/movie kind of way hero. A hero that everyone would adore,so Jack would get some benefits from it. Like better food,females and fame. But instead of those he got this:A murderer in his friend body. All this was his fault. He should just listen to Daniel to leave things the way they are. But everything too late.

Jack tried one last time to talk Dan back to his senses. He moved toward Dan and yelled.

_-Stop man,just stop!_

-"_Why that? "_Daniel turned to him with a death glare.

_-Cause..._

_-Ha,you saw those guys,they wanted to get in our way. I tried to warn them but that didn't get through their thick skull. So I break them._

_-But why trying to kill them_

_-I don't know,maybe they they just pissed me off. Anyhow,you should get your ass back home if you scared. I'm gonna paint this jacket with some Packer blood tonight._

_-Stop with the killing thing. This isn't you Dan_

_-Again,why should I stop now? I already killed some. The Crimson Pack need to be dead right? You keep telling me to use my power to be the hero right? Well,heroes stop the bad guys. These bad guys have been killing since day one so I say stop them permanently._

_-"Yeah,bad guys. Are these guys the bad guys."_ Jack pointed at the electric types. _"I'm not against you breaking Packer necks. I'm not. But killing the innocent is never okay."_

-_Well,you did want to assist me to fight them._

_-Yeah,but I was thinking of a gentle take down to teach them not being douches not a god damn killing spree._

_-Gentle take down? Ha ha,oh please. This is not one of your comics Jack._

_-Anyway,Just hold on for a second. We should think this through_

_-We,thinking through? These power are mine,not your. I will do whatever the hell I please. Now get away before you get hurt._

_-"No!"_Jack ran forward,blocking Dan's path.

_-I don't have time for this crap._

Dan pulled off a quick electrical charged Leaf Storm at Jack,sending him flying.

The moment Jack hit the ground,Dan was petrified. He suddenly snapped back to reality. Knowing what he did,he ran to his best friend. Dan's crazy look had gone,he seem a bit stunned and confused. He showed concern in his voice.

-_Arceus,I'm sorry Jack. You okay?_

_-Damn it! You hit me._

_-Yeah,I'm sorry. Have no idea what came over. Can you stand up?_

_-You can't just knock me on my ass and than ask if I'm okay. But sure,I can stand. Help me up would ya?_

_-Did you forget about the revolver?_

_-Right. Wait,You are sorry? Where did that psycho go?_

_-Who_

_-You. Aw man,5 minutes ago,you were all Zubat shit crazy. Now you suddenly calm like a Slowpoke._

_-Strange,I don't remember a thing._

_-Wait,you don't remember at all?_

_-I don't know,remember what?_

-_"That."_ Jack once again pointed at the remain of Daniel's "early work".

All of the sudden,Daniel's head feel like in a vice as he tried to remember. The horrid images of what he done returned. Some were still pretty blurry. But he knew what he did. And he just stood there like a stone afterward

Jack was snapping his fingers in front of Dan.

_-Well,you could regret about what you did earlier when we get home. Now I'm tired,cover in scratches and bite marks,got blasted to the face and really confused. The Pack are on their way so I don't wanna get shot. Can we leave now? You have no idea how many time did I say that today._

_-You want to go home then go. I'll stay and help the electric types. Few must be alive._

_-What now? Now you'd just lost me. You put some electrical caps in their asses. And after they are beaten near death,you wanna protect them. What the f.._

_-I know what I did alright. I gotta make it right. The Pack gonna execute these guys and kill a lot more pokemon if I don't stop them._

_-Dan,listen to me. Things are bad enough,stop making it worse._

_-How taking out the Pack make it worse?_

_-Not that,I worry about your intention. You did kill that electabuzz just be cause him and his boy stand in your way._

_-"C'mon have some faith in me,this time I have myself in control. The last time was something else. I promise I'll be careful."_Dan crossed his heart.

_-But..._

A quick moment later,at a corner of the street. They saw a bunch of scraggy and other pokemon running,screaming. Then one by one got shot in the back falling like leaves. It was appear that the Crimson Pack had chased them all the way from the residential area to here.

_-No time to argue. Just go home Jack,told Grace to fix up those wound. I'll be back._

_-Okay,but keep your word. Don't repeat the you know what. What sure that the Pack get it,not other pokemon._

_-Acknowledge. Now go!_

Jack gave Dan a thumb up and make his way home. Dan then quickly made hi way to opposite alley,catching up with the pack.

_"Be careful,Dan. "_Jack said while looking him best friend disappeared to the opposite alley.

A couple seconds later,Daniel can felt the sound of the gun shot and found out the source. It was a pick up truck painted red and covered in Duskull marking. On the back of the truck was a small turret controlled by a pokemon wearing a red coat with hood that covered the face. The hood had a Duskull logo on it. He laughed wildly as he fired the deadly weapon. Finished,he signal the others to drive forward for them to collect the result of all the shooting. Dan followed them.

The truck just moved for a few meter then stop. The Pokemon on the turret told the other two in the truck.

_-You both go check for goods. I stay,make sure that no cop try to be a hero._

_-Those son of Herdier can't do shit. You just said that cause you don't wanna get off that sweet gun._

_-Less talking more looting. And while you at it check for Tepig or any find of Exeggcute for breakfast._

The other got out of the truck. The wear the same outfit as the one on the back of the truck. They went on ahead leaving the one with the turret behind. As he turned the turret back,Dan quickly took cover behind a nearby car. The pokemon then lifted up his hood,revealing a Meinfoo. His face was covered in a black liquid. He then turned the turret back.

Dan took this opportunity to slowly approach the truck,got behind the Mienfoo's back in complete silent. As quick as a blink,Daniel performed a headlock on the pokemon. The Mienfoo didn't have time to react. Dan then let loose a jolt of electricity to paralyze him. When the Mienfoo no longer move,he snapped the pokemon's neck.

_"One down,two to go."_Dan quickly ran toward the other two.

A few feet away from them,he slowed down again,reducing the sound. He could just use another Leaf storm on them. But the other pokemon could be killed in the blast radius. He gotta take them out by hand.

The pokemon that got shot:some were still breathing,a few were crawling but most just gave up. One of the Pack pointed his pistol toward a Breloom's head that tried to crawl his way out. The other one who was holding an Ak-47,chuckled and said:

_"Today first lucky winner is a Breloom. His reward:a one way trip to hell. Your misery will end in 3,2"_

Before he got to 1,both of the Pack member shoulders were tapped by a pair of vines. Surprised,they both turned around. They suddenly felt some pressure on their neck. Daniel just lifted them up like they were nothing with his vines. With both let out some whimper sound,Dan passed a powerful electric current through his vines,electrocuted the two pokemon. They dropped their weapons. When they completely stunned,he bashed their head together then released them. The two pokemon somehow still standing but they just twitching. Dan then moved between them and perform a full power double back hand to their heads,breaking their skulls. Both fall to the ground.

Daniel went check on the other pokemon. The Breloom was still holding his head,shaking. He was mumbling prayers,awaiting his death. But after awhile,no gun shot,he looked up and saw a Snivy standing in front of him. Dan told him:

_-Don't be afraid,I'm here to help._

_-Who are you?_

_-Doesn't matter,how are your wound?_

_-"Eh,I got hit in the leg. I'll live I guess,but my family. Please help them."_ He pointed toward a Wigglytuff and a jigglypuff,both weren't looking so good.

Dan gave him a nod and moved toward the two said pokemon. He didn't want to touch them cause he hasn't fully controlled over his power,his touch could still pass electricity. He just look at them closely,hoping to see some life sign. Fortunately they were still breathing,although weak. Others around them was calling for help and making sound of pain. He turned to the Breloom: They're still alive. He said

(***)

Ah damn it! The threat is gone but now I gotta worry about these guys. Not only this guy family but other pokemon also heavy wounded,not mentioning the electric types. These folks won't last long. The nearest clinic is too far away. I could carry them there but that would take too long. Should I just leave them? No,Dan what are you thinking? They are still alive for Arceus shake. Well,I could try that thing,but it would be risky. No,I got to,it's the only way I could think of. But I gotta test on this Breloom guy first.

(***)

_-"What's your name?"_ Dan asked

_-"Andrew."_ The grass type answered.

-_Well Andrew,you love your family right?_

_-Of course,what kind of question is that?_

_-There is a way to help them but it rather dicey._

_-Anything,I do anything for them._

-_"Alright."_ Daniel slowly moved toward him. "Lay down and don't move."

-_What are you trying to do?_

_-Trust me._

The Breloom obeyed. He lied there motionless,closing his eyes. He put all of his faith into this one pokemon that he has never met before. And he started to pray again. Dan directed more electricity to both of his hand and lowered them down on the Breloom's chest. A few centimeter away from contact,Dan said: _"In case this doesn't work,forgive me."_

Then he touched the grass type pokemon. Passed on an electrical current. The Breloom bounced off the ground a bit from the shock. Dan retracted his hand,waiting for the result.

The bleeding on the Breloom's leg stop and it seem to be healing. Seconds later,a piece of lead popped out of his leg.

_"It worked. You can open your eyes now. You and your family gonna be alright."_

The Breloom opened his eyes,he felt a sudden rush of energy in his body. And his leg no longer hurt. He stood up facing the Snivy. _"Thank you"_,was all that he can say.

Daniel wasted no time,he continued to use this healing effect on others. Some like the Breloom managed to stand up,some stop moaning in pain,a few though was dead just sprung back to life. Dan had no idea what this power or ability is. But it was helping these pokemon and that is what matter.

Every one of them keep saying _"Thank you"_ over and over again. Dan just shrugged it off,telling the one who can still moving to help those who can't.

He almost forgot something,his victim of that cursed blood rage. He moved back to where the fight had took place. He immediately noticed the Manetric laying on the ground,cover in bruises but still alive. He pulse healed the electric dog afterward. But the Manetric was still unconscious. He climbed on the second floor of the building where he had thrown the Zebstriska and Pikachu. Unfortunately,he was too late. Both of them were stone cold dead. The damage were to much.

He turned his head away,mind flooded with regret. He can only hope for the Jolton then. He jumped down from the building. A small crowd on the street was cheering him. They had no idea what he did before he saved them. He quickly made his way to the Jolton.

At the Jolton place,Dan did a heal pulse again but no effect. The eeveelution was still have a grayish yellow color. Refused to give up,Daniel continued to keep those pulse going. Until,the Jolton color slowly returned to normal. The eeveelution suddenly woke up. However,he recognized a familiar face and before Dan could say anything,he ran for it. The Breloom walked toward Dan. Looking at the site.

_"What happened here?"_He said. Daniel didn't say a word. He just climbed on another building and disappeared.

The Breloom discovered the remain of the Electabuzz. He gasped in shock and examined the small crater. His wife walked behind him. She asked him a million questions about the mysterious Snivy while he just got one. _"Who could do this?"_

After several minutes,Dan was finally home. He noticed Jack on the roof top,sitting on his beloved couch,watching TV. He was munching some Sitrus berries like a Slaking. Grace was nowhere to be found. Dan then approach the couch from behind.

-_"Enjoy yourself Jack? Glad to see you all heal up and chilling."_Dan asked while crossing his arms

-_"Dan,you back. And you look,normal. "_Jack stood up,a bit surprised.

_-Well,I can't say lighting coming out of my tail is normal._

_-Not that,your face,is normal. You didn't kill anyone,right?_

_-I'm a pokemon of his word. Hell,I did what you told me. I saved like 20 lives and but sure I did break some Crimson Pack necks_

_-Really,well that would be amazing. Man, a 360 degree turned from a psycho path to my kind of hero. Now my head is really hurt._

_-About that,I think we should discuss about what happened._

_-Yeah,you should get something to eat when we at it._

A moment later.

_-So,in conclusion,you lost control after you absorbed energy from the Jolton._

_-Right._

_-I have a theory. When you absorbed his energy,you also absorbed the bio-electric as well. Man,Jolton have a body made of electricity. So you were. Oh sick man._

_-It was just an impulsive move alright. I was thinking of draining some of his electricity to heal myself after his bite. I didn't want to kill him_

_-And,after you 'leech' him,the bio-electric somehow made you go berserk. And the rest we both know._

_-So,no more draining from electric types._

_-No,no more draining on ANY living pokemon. Pokemon nervous system runs off of neuro-electrical pulses. If you take that away,it means instant death._

_-Wow,didn't know reading comic actually do you some good. Okay,draining from breathing stuffs is bad. Got it._

_-How about calling it Bio-leech?_

_-What._

_-Super heroes name all their moves. It's much cooler than 'draining from breathing stuffs'._

_-I understood why you named it. But why name an action that took a life away and turn you to a monster?_

_-It's a thought. And stop being so hard on yourself. Let it go._

_-Yeah,what happened to those electric types is done. Regret won't fix anything. Again why call it Bio-leech?_

_-Cause it sounds badass,I was thinking of vampire drain but thanks to Dusk the movie. Vampire just sounds a bit gay now. But you right,why spending time on thing that you would never use. Let try to give a name for that awesome aerial attack._

_-Which one?_

_-The one that you jump up real high and just slam the ground,sending energy all over. What else._

_-How much of the fight did you see? Didn't you got chased by a pack of Electrike?_

_-Just enough to witness the first of that move,stay til the second one. And for that pack of lilipup,ha they chose the wrong day to corner me. The moment I got concerned,they started biting and scratching me. After awhile,I got pissed up and used Flamethrower. The attack got them running like Torchic._

_-Okay._

_-Anyway. That move is pretty cool. You could use that to finish a group of unexpected enemy from above. However_

_-I gotta look at where I aim,enemy only. Stop rubbing that. It's making my head hurt._

_-Didn't mean to. Forget that aside,I just came up the perfect name:Nova Drop. Higher drop then we call it Super Nova Drop._

_-You have any idea what a nova is._

_-Something got to do with space and destruction._

_-"Alright,I think that enough for today. To much crap happened and I'm really tire. So now I gotta do an Ultra Nap,night._ "Dan quickly lied on the couch,fell asleep

_-Hey that's my spot!_

Dan raised his fist and charge up some power.

_-That abusing power man._

Jack couldn't do anything to get his territory back so he just went down stair using his old room. Laying on the couch,Dan started thinking about these powers. How it gonna effect him and other. It was good for other but at the same thing it was disastrous. He didn't know what to do. He hope that in the next day,things will become clear. The rest of the night was rather quiet.

* * *

The next day,Dan woke up. His back was hurt like hell.

_"How in the Distortion World did he sleep on this thing?"_ Daniel asked himself. Dan noticed that the TV was on. Jack always let that thing on just to give Dan some company. A sign that said"I going somewhere at the moment,use the TV to fill my absent." When Dan was about to turn it off,it played one of his favorite track:Feel good inc by Gorillaz. One of thing the human left behind that he enjoy.

(Feel good inc. music by Gorillaz started to play)

The sound of this song always make him feel kinda sad. Before,the tune and lyrics were dead on. But at that moment,he still found fit the situation. He looked at the sky,it was a bit gloomy,the air was thick. A gun shot went of some where. Everything look exactly like the music video,the only thing missing is the physical pleasure and a little hope. Every time this song play,he thought about the human. Most historical expert said they are hostile creatures. Causing the destruction of the world. But Dan didn't think so. He thought they had more than that. And sometimes he believe that pokemon and human are no different. His kind is doing the same mistakes that human made but yet they still have good human quality. Though like this always keep his mind off stressful thoughts.

But then the string of thought was once again cut off by Jack.

_-Hey,I'm back! Did ya miss me?_

_-Not quite,I was enjoying the silent._

_-Aw,I cut your favorite track again. Jack said while looking at the TV_

_-Yeah._

Dan turned his attention toward the TV. The track was almost over then TV suddenly show static. Dan made a face while Jack yelling like a little boy who had just found candy.

_"It's the TV Jacker! Man this guy is awesome!"_

Dan on the other hand was not amused. The TV Jacker was wearing a white mask and a white jacket. He was saying stuffs Dan already know in an rather annoying distorted voice. Something about this guy made Dan wanted to punch him in the face. Dan just turned the tube off and turned to Jack._ "C'mon let's go practice."_

Before Jack could protest,Dan used his vines to drag him out of the sofa. He carried Jack all the way to the abandoned pier.

The abandoned pier is a place that Jack and Daniel use as a secret base before the blast. But that was just a fancy word Jack used for the place for them to have a couple of beer without Grace complaining. It was just a little pier which covered with all kind of trash got drifted off from somewhere. Before,it was a normal pier. But trash one day just came. The trash got stack up time after time and no one would bother cleaning. After a couple of months,the trash here was so much that it couldn't be used anymore. And it was abandoned ever since.

That day,this place turned in to a training ground for Dan. Dan was just shooting his lightning bolts at some piece of trash for no reason when Jack just simply stared at an old TV set in a sack. After awhile,Jack got bored and checked on how his best friend going. Dan's bolts hit all kind of things:plastic bottles,cans,some drifted piece of surfboard and a barrel. Pretty much anything that in the fire range. All of them share the fate of being blown to bits. After an hour of destroying helpless objects. Daniel decided to took a break. He just sat flat on the ground next to Jack.

_-"Here you go."_ Jack offering him a beer.

_-Thanks,I need that_.

The two sat back and talked random stuffs till Dan felt like going again.

_-Alright,as your super hero guide I gonna decide your training._

_-Super hero guide? You?_

_-Don't be surprised,it is only normal. I'm the one who have observed super hero in action all my life._

_-That why you have never gone to collage._

_-Well you did drop out right?_

_-Right,okay what cha have in mind,couch._

_-Not wasting juice for no reasons,that for sure. I think we should start with your new Leaf Storm._

_-Listening._

_-When you took away my sanctuary last night,I got hours of thinking some technique for you. After half an hour or so,your Leaf Storm came back to me. That hit did send me flying but at the same time,it didn't hurt much_

_- Probably because I haven't charge enough power. My leaf storm usually take a bit longer to pull off. And grass type moves won't hurt you much is no brainer._

-_Yeah,thanks captain Obvious. What I was saying is you could use that as a mean of crowd control instead of damage._

_-Leaf Storm is already used for both crowd control and damage._

_-Listen,you never listen. Your normal one is powerful but take time to shoot. Let's say you wanna hit 5 guys,you just charge and shoot a leaf storm. Chances are one or two gonna get it. The others no gonna stand there to get there share. The recharge time is slow so that would give them time to retaliate. And if they held someone hostage. Or they in the street with tons of other innocent pokemon nearby._

_-What you saying is I should cut off some of the damage in each shot to reduce recharge speed and spam if necessary._

_-You don't have to spam,try to figure a way to increase the radius of the blast. Doing this will reduce some damage yes. But the damage in not important. You should use this as a mean of crowd control. Your storm now have electric effect. That mean it can work as a stun type power. You just need to make sure all the bad guys is stun for awhile,give you time to select target with your trash destroyer bolts. The pedestrian got caught up in the blast won't be hurt much. It's a win-win._

_-I like the sound of that,I'll give it a try._

Daniel spent hours practicing his new skills while Jack cheering him up. After hours of continuous training,Dan was exhausted. He nearly collapsed on the ground.

_-C'mon man,it almost perfect._

_-That's enough,I think that range is enough._

_-C'mon one last try for the day._

Dan then stood up,charged up his attack one last time,than fired. He then laid flat on the ground,panting.

_-Hey,Dan look._

_-What's now?_

Dan lazily got up and looked at what Jack was talking about. The trash that got hit by the last Leaf Storm some how was floating slowly. They all coated with a thin electrical net,they were flying as if gravity is no long in place.

_"Man it was awesome. Didn't expect to see that. I can bend gravity with your power. If that not super power I don't know what... Wait,Dan do you even listening? Man,I hate it when you do that thing."_

Dan was standing straight with the leaf on his tail spread,eyes close and facing the sun. It was a natural thing that most grass types like Snivy do to regain energy.

You do that while I enjoy some real food for lunch. Jack checked his watch. Well it way past lunch time but who care. This mean dinner gonna be sooner. Jack than made his way in the sack and found some dried berries to eat.

_"Let's see expiration date,nah it's black like other good dried berries. Hey Dan want some?"_

Still no words from the Snivy,Jack then sat back on a bench and turned on the TV. He watched some news while munching the snack he'd just found.

The afternoon sky was much clearer than in the morning. The sunlight was so much better. Dan was enjoying every second of it. He could feel his strength slowly returned. Jack in the other hand was chewing his food in disgust.

The atmosphere was stirred by a loud noise. This caught both Daniel and Jack attention. They looked everywhere to find the source. The noise was getting louder and louder. Moment later,the source revealed itself. It was a military cargo plane flew over their head. Moment later,the TV jacker appeared on the TV,notifying all the resident of the plane present. He then told them that it was for a food drop at the Central square.

_-Well,we should be going._

_-Yeah,Hey Dan,before we head over to the square.I gotta go pick up a new six shooter._

_-Oh, here we go..._

_-Nah, that was badass! The second you touched it, the electricity in your hand cooks off the gunpowder, and the whole thing goes KA-BAM! Look on your face was priceless._

_-Damn near blew my hand off._

_-Which is why you won't be touching the new one! Traded this guy one of my homemade batteries for it._

_-The ones that explode when you use 'em?_

_-Hell, he doesn't know that! C'mon let's go. I gonna a nice dinner tonight._

Jack then led the way and Dan just followed.

_-"Why,need a gun? You know Flamethrower,that is so much better then some old human invention."_ Daniel asked

_-Only in close range,I need something to counter all those assault rifles. Don't know how they get them._

_-The same way you get your first gun._

_-Good point._

They ran for a while,upon making a turn. Daniel noticed some pokemon laying in pain. No one seem to notice them.

_-Wait a minute._

_-What for._

_-Let's me heal these folks really quick._

_-Heal them? I left all the meds at home. Ain't got time for..._

Dan just walked to them then Pulse healed them just like the night before. They all got back on their feet. All showed some gratitude.

_-"Whoa,how did you do that?"_ Jack asked.

_-My body regenerate when a electrical current pass through. So I tried to pass some currents inside my body to them. Somehow it passed the healing effect to them as well. Don't exactly know how,just do it._

_-With that,folks gonna follow you like you a super star. Plus fixing up some mistakes._

_-"Let's hope that they don't follow me to a fight cause this can't fix everything."_ Dan said then told Jack to continue leading the way.

Jack's mouth was always itching for something to say. They ran for a short distance and the Pignite started talking again.

_-Hey Dan, running like this take me back. Remember that time we were coming home from Duffy's, and I had to take a leak, and that bike cop was yellin' at me to put up my hands?_

_- You pissed all over him._

_- He told me to put up my hands! Well, while he's out back covered in piss, I hop in and we take off! Haha, awesome!_

_- Yeah, awesome. Until we run into a wall of cops._

_- Like I said, awesome! Shame we won't be able to do anything like that again._

_-Yeah, not unless some genius invents a car that doesn't explode when I sit in it._

_-Anyhow,we are close._

_-'Bout time._

They made their way to an ally that lead to a parking lot.

_-Where the guy with the gun?_

_-He said he hid it under one of the cars. Aw man,wasn't expect this much._

_-Karma is always a bitch._

_-What that suppose to mean?_

Jack approached a car at one side of the lot.

-_Dan could you crawl down there and check. I would do so but I'm too fat._

_-I got a better idea,stand back._

Jack stood back,gave Dan some room. Dan charged up his electricity than pulled off his new Leaf Storm. The attack was strong enough to lift 4 cars off the ground. However,the gravitational effect didn't last long,probably because the cars were much heavier. A gun can be seen on the ground with several holster of ammo.

_-"Ha,nice,there it is! Man that guy event left all these freebies behind. I fell a little bad for him." He run toward the gun,pick it up and cocked it and strap the ammo on after." All in good shape,now we good to go."_

_-Yeah,go on ahead,I'll catch up. Got to recharge. Haven't actually drain anything since last night._

_-Yeah,be quick. Don't want other guys get all the good stuffs._

Jack went to the square while Dan drained electricity in the area. He felt refresh then headed to Central square. He caught up with Jack after a mere 30 seconds.

_-That was fast._

_-Nah,you're just slow._

_-I've been waiting for something like this for a long time. I can't wait to get my first pizza in weeks. I gotta the biggest one with all kind of cheese,filled with grease,pepperoni and all those Razz berries._

_-Gov food drop,don't get your hope up. Pepperoni? I read a book that said in human time that was made of..._

_-Hey,scientists recently found a way to make meat from cells. That is not cannibalism._

_-Still,you eating some other Pignite cells. Whatever Floatzel your boat._

Finally they made it the square . A lot of pokemon were gather around the Arceus statue. On the head of the statue was a gigantic crate with military marking all over. Pokemon were talking,some bird pokemon tried to get it down but the thing was too heavy for them,some were just too scared to climb. As the two friend stepped in the square,Dan saw the Roserade and the Breloom from the previous day. They seem to notice his present as well. Jack went examined the crate while Daniel went to the grass types.

_-"Greeting,Daniel."_Andrew said.

_-How did you know my name?_

_-Sophia has just told me. She said you also helped her yesterday. I knew that you a good fellow the moment I saw you._

_-So,you guys know each other?_

_-Yes,yesterday I was taking my family to the indoor farm. But it my luck that got me and my family in that mess. Thank you for saving our lives._

_-It was the right thing to do._

Sophia stepped forward a little

_-Daniel,Andrew just told me he found a bunch of electric types that got killed. Their description fits the one from yesterday. I think that someone murdered them. And through Andrew's words,it was pretty brutal. You gotta watch out Daniel. Some crazy bastard is roaming around the city. You were fortunate to not facing whoever that was yesterday. The electric types were a nuisance but they didn't deserve any of that._

_-Thanks for the head up. I'll watch my back. And what happened to them was pretty bad._

_-Hey Dan come over here."_ Jack cut their conversation."

_-Yeah,I'm coming. See ya._

_-Good bye Daniel._ Both grass pokemon said in union

Dan ran to the crowd under the statue feet,Jack was bragging about his best friend's abilities and such. He stopped when Dan asked him what he wanted.

_"Don't know how to put this,but you seem to be the only one for the job."_

Dan didn't replied. He just started climbing the thing. It was easy. Only took him a minute to do so. When approached the crate,he got a call. It was Grace's.

_-Dan,you there?_

_-Hey babe,haven't seen you yesterday._

_-Sorry about that. There was someone at the clinic that need my help. She was having a rough time. Planned to call you yesterday,but Jack didn't give me your new number until today. How you doing?_

_-I'm okay,all my power are all in place._

_-You know that there were a food drop at the square right?_

_-Yeah,me and Jack are already here._

_-Wait,it's that the wind I hear? Dan,where are you exactly?_

_-I'm on the Arceus statue. The food crate got struck so I get it down._

_-"You on the statue?"_Her tone shifted to a worry state.

_-Relax,I'm fine_

_-You got to be careful Dan. After what happened to Jane,I just can't..._

_-Don't you worry. I'm fine._

_-Okay, I'm heading there at the moment. See you guys there. I love you,Dan._

_-See you soon._

Dan hang up and got back to the crate. Dan fired his bolts to cut the parachute

holding the crates and it fall to the ground undamaged. However, just as that occurs, The Crimson Pack decided to make an appearance and they made it clear whos going home with the food drops as they start attacking pedestrians left and right.

(***)

No,not them again,The Crimson Pack. Well everyone in this city would aware of the food drop of cause. No thanks to the you TV Jacker. These guys are full of surprises. Before the day of the Blast, the Crimson Pack were just a group of drug addicts, hooligans, and petty criminals dealing drugs and creating minor crime around Empire City. They would be scared shitless as soon as the cops arrive. But not anymore. Right after the Blast,they gained control over the Neon District through killing,mass execution and abduction. They just take whatever they want,do whatever they want. That change today.

(***)

(I will not bow music of Breaking Benjamin started to play)

Dan jumped down from the statue,he planned to use the Super Nova Drop,but caught site of the pokemon who could got in the range of attack. He used a Leaf Storm when he was twenty feet above the ground. This attack pushed the five Pack member to the ground and thrusted him up a bit. After that,he perform the Nova Drop. The move shockwave was strong enough to kill three of them in one shot.

The other two slowly got up,lost balance. Daniel shot bolts to one head. Sealing his fate. One them somehow managed to aim the AK and let loose a burst. A few shot hit Dan,but that didn't bother him. Dan advanced toward the Pack member and electrocuted him.

The last one,tried to run away. Dan then grabbed him by the neck with one of his vine. And the Packer got thrown away,landed face first. Before he got his head up,Jack punched him in the face.

_-Dan,I got him!_

_-Thanks,Jack_

_-Oh crap,more are coming from both sides. You got left,I got right._

_-Aye aye,Caption_

Daniel moved toward the said position while shooting his bolts. Another one of his both hit one in the throat,knocking the Packer down. Dan continued to fire his streams of lightning to the said pokemon and took it out. The other two decided to attack Dan at once. One fired his gun and the other used ice beam. The bullet hit Dan dead on,but he was still moving and the other one's ice beam attack was missed. While one of them reloaded and one still used ice beam aimlessly ,Dan shot the new leaf storm at them. They were flying in weightlessness condition. They both screaming in terror,not knowing what happened to them. Dan used both their vines to grab their legs.

_"Wanna go for a ride?"_He said

He spun his vines with the two Pack member at both end. They screamed even louder. He silenced them by slamming them to the ground three times. And threw them to a nearby car.

_"Now that's what I talking about."_Dan smirked,admiring his work. He then use the electricity stored in his body to heal himself.

_-"Dan,a little help? I got pinned down."_ Jack was yelling from the other side.

_-Coming._

_-Ha,that what...agh,stop shooting you emo hooded bastards._

Dan made another route,moved to the side to plank them. He took aim and shot a Leaf Storm at the three Crimson Pack members at Jack's side. The shot did the trick,neutralized all three. Jack took the chance to use his new six shooter and finished them off.

(Music end)

-_"That what you get for messing with me."_Jack said while continued firing his gun. _"Yeah that's what happen."_

_-They had enough. Safe your ammo._

_-Whoo,man that was something. You and I are the perfect team._

_-Yeah,it good to dream Jack._

_-Don't deny it bro. Alright,now let's chow._

Jack ran to the food boxes with other pokemon. Daniel stood guarding them. A few minutes later,Grace was at the square. She was still wearing the nurse uniform. It was a bit dirty. She called her boyfriend

_-Daniel!_

_-Grace,you made it._

She ran to him,wanted to give him a hug. However,he declined by charged up his hand a little.

_-Sorry,Grace,still can't control it. Maybe some other time._

_-Too bad, Anyhow,what you did for these pokemon was admirable. Some of them have be starving for days._

_-I only did what I got to do for them. Someone gotta help them  
_

_-"Aw man,those idiots only give us canned berries. Not even the good kind. C'mon Aspear berries,who would want to eat this crap." _Jack said.

_-"Beggars can't be choosers,man."_Daniel replied

_-You should be thankful that the government still care Jack. With these food we can last for weeks to come. And..._

Grace and everybody else was interrupted by the sound of static come from the giant TV screen. The TV Jacker made his appearance again.

(::)

Attention,residents of the Empire City! This is the Catalyst speaking. The incident happened weeks ago was no accident. It was a terrorist attack. I have recently hacked in the city security system and found an interesting footage. A moment before the blast took place,this Snivy,this terrorist activated a bomb near the area. I also got sources telling me that he is alive and he is dangerous. Last night he murdered three pokemon in cold blood. So if you see this pokemon let's everyone now and make sure he pay for what he done.

(::)

A security footage was shown on the screen. It was the moment when Daniel took the call and opened the package. The footage ended at the activation of that strange looking device in his hands.

(***)

When the whole video over,everyone in the square started to look at me. Well almost everyone. Grace didn't. She just walked away,no words,no emotion,nothing,she just left me. She dropped a photo of her sister on her way out. Hinting that I'm the one responsible for her sister death. Pokemon in the square now glaring at me. Sophia and Andrew seem confused. Jack,hell,he even gave me a strange look. Jack and I ran away before something bad happened. Some pokemon chased after us,they all wanted me dead. I've just saved their lives and they wanted to kill me,calling me a terrorist. What I did that day was going to work and did my job. The reason why I got the package and who sent me that thing was still a mystery. But I can't find that kind of answer anymore. Half of the city saw the footage, a bunch of psychos with guns in my way. Finding answers in this stage was impossible. With no reasons to stay there's only one option left. Get out of this place. Jack and I spliced up and arranged to meet each other at Stampton Bridge. It was only way out of town. Hope that he would be there cause Jack was the only one I got.

(***)

Everyone started throwing rock as Dan while they chased him down.

_"Damn it! I gave you the food. Just leave me alone."_ He ran for his life and cut them off. Dan suddenly got a call from Jack:

_-Hey man,I'm ready. Where are you?_

_-On my way. You better not BS me man._

_-Of cause not man. I'll be there. I would rather not to piss you off right now. See ya there._

_-Yeah._

They met up at the bridge. It was right there. Stampton Bridge- The quickest way out of Empire city. However, riot cops and barricades blocked their path. The duo got to find a way to break through the riot police and barricades if they hope to leave Empire City. There are also angry protestors at the bridges entrance, looking to escape the quarantine as well. Upon arriving at the first blockade thats guarded by a group of riot cops, Daniel stopped to think for a minute on how to best deal with the situation at hand. On one hand he's already got half the city seething with rage over what happened at Ground Zero and the less attention Dan drawn to himself, the better so triggering a riot seems like the best choice. On the other hand though, while a riot will help keep the heat off them. Many civilians would get beaten to a pulp by the riot cops. Therefore, it would be better to take on the cops and keep innocents from being wrongfully beaten. He then told Jack who agree on the first option with out thinking. Dan was a bit surprised. A day ago,his best friend was telling him to help the pokemon here,telling him not to kill anyone. But,that moment,he wouldn't mind if some one got hurt like that.

Dan ran through the crowd. A cop told him that was far enough and he should back off. The angry protester suddenly quiet down. Dan did turned around,the cop dropped his guard and took a Leaf Storm blast to the face. The blast radius caught some other cops at well,tossed the hopelessly in the air. Jack started to fire his pistol as well. Damn it Dan! I said option number one. The cops quickly swarmed around Dan. He dispatched them easily by sending repeated Blasts. And pick them off one by one. This drained him really fast. A Sceptile cops charged at Dan while he was recovering. He got his Leaf Blade attack ready and couples feet away from Dan. However he was intercepted by Jack's Flare blitz. The attack packed enough force to sent the cop crashing to a barricade.

_-Thanks Jack!_

_-Don't mention it._

The cops was all down and no one in the crowd of protesters was injured in the process. After the riot cops were dealt with, Daniel used his lightning bolts to open the first gate where he, Jack, and protesters were met with more riot cops.

(Victimized music of Linkin Park start to play)

The megaphones scatter all across the area said the same thing:

_"This area is under strict quarantine. Indiscriminate lethal forces will be used on any unauthorized personnel. This is your final warning."_

As soon as they entered the cops unleashed hell. Jack suggested that Daniel should take cover behind barricades and other crates scatter around the bridge so it would be harder for cops to hit him. He also keep telling that he should had just used the first way in the beginning cause most pokemon would got hurt in this anyway. Daniel hung from crates and popped up to shoot lightnings bolts stopping the cops from hurting more pokemon. Some protester used basic attacks to fight off the cops at well.

More cops were coming their way. Dan dropped down from the create and charged at them head on. A Ponyta used Bounce and a Meinshao used Hi Jump Kick moving toward Dan. With the experience from this kind of attack. Dan stopped in a fraction of a second and did an aerobatic back flip,avoided both attacks. The meinshao crashed to the ground while the ponyta bounce up the ground about three feet. After that the Ponyta got a full medal stomp to the face before he could react. The meinshao back on his feet. Dan was about to grab his collar,but the fighting type predicted the attack. He locked Dan arm and send a punch to Dan's jaw,sent the Snivy to ground. The Mienshao tried to revenge his comrade by attempted to stomp Daniel. Before his foot touched anything,Dan grabbed his leg and threw him over a wall on the bridge. His scream was very long. _"Never,melee,a fighting type."_ Dan reminded himself and got back to leading the charge. He kept shooting his bolts from a far,frying any cops that got in range. When he was too close,he started using Blasts. With great speed,they all made it to the second gate. Dan stopped to recharge while the other got the gate opened.

They got through another gate,the other side was a few cops and a machine gun in the middle. The gun shredded any thing in its sight. Dan careful limbed on a create and heading to the gun pokemon position. He was too occupied with the others to notice Dan. Close enough to the turret,Dan used the Nova Drop behind the turret,knocked back the cop be hind it. It was a Magmar. The pokemon got up wincing in pain,tried to pulled off a Flamethrower but got an electric punch to the torso and fall to the ground. The angry crowd and Jack cleared out the other cops as soon as the turret was out.

Daniel, Jack, and the survivors made it along the first half of the bridge, Dan opened the final gate only to unveil a wall of machine gun fire.

(Music end)

(***)

The guns just cut through the line of pokemon,killing them all. The pokemon dropped like falling leaves. The air was painted by powdery like blood. In a split second I managed to pushed Jack out of the bridge. Hoping that he survive the fall. I was caught up in the fire. I can felt each bullet went through me. I was losing my grip and fall to the floor. My power kept me alive,I stood up and continued to move. The guns stopped shooting. I walked to the wall of guns,punching it. But I soon down for the count because of the blood loss.

I came around some time later. I found myself in a detention room of some source. I was greeted by a name. Sitting behind protective glass was a Gardevoir name Catherine. She told me that she was an FBI agent and that she was looking for her husband Allan- a Gallade . He was assigned for infiltrate a shadowy organization called Genesis. I had no idea who the the hell they were but I knew their latest creation. That so call 'bomb' that gave me my powers has a name-The Ray Sphere. It's a device that drain neuro-electricity from a group of living then concentrate it at the core to trigger an explosion.

The night before the blast,she lost contact with Allan. And after the blast,she lost control over the situation and hope as well. But then she saw the footage,knowing that I have powers. She somehow trusted me and made me an offer:I go back to Empire city,find Allan,recover the Ray Sphere and bring them back to her. In return,she will get me out of the quarantine and clear my name.

I still had a hard time digesting the concept of the Ray Sphere but I'm a walking battery in all the sudden. Maybe I should cut her some slack.

(***)

Daniel left the room via a trapdoor. As he made his way back to the city by the pipes under the bridge. Catherine gave Dan a call:

_-There is a riot on the top street so this is the only way back. Because of our newly formed partnership I took the liberty of cloning your phone. I also got a lock on your GPS locator. Every move you made,every word you said will appear on my monitor._

_-That's super._

_-Daniel,listen to me and listen good. If you planned to double-cross me,I going to send you to room with boiling temperature and deadly gas slowly enter the room.  
_

_-Sounds great._

He then carried on climbing the series of pipes under the bridge. On the way back,there were some Crimson Pack members along the line. They didn't see him fortunately. They were carry some propane tanks with them. Dan just sit back,shot one of the tank and watched the show. As soon as the bolt pierced one the tank,it set up an explosion that rocked the bridge.

_"Idiots."_ He said then continued to make his way back to the city,passing through the burning section under the bridge.

Upon his arrival,he saw Jack drying himself off,the Pignite was shaking. Jack was surprised to see his Snivy friend again.

_-Dan,you're still alive?_

_-Yeah,look like it._

_-How did you get back._

_-It was a long story. How about you?_

_-Simple,I just swam back. And man it sucks some serious balls. Being the fire type in water was not a pleasant experience. Anyhow,I got plan for another break out. We gather the Crimson Pack death trucks,gather as many weapon you can find while fighting them. I get some 'friends' and we go full frontal assault. That would make the cops think twice about giving me swimming lessons._

_-There's been a change in plan,we'll stay._

_-What? Are you nut? You said that there are no reason to stay._

_-Now there are two. I'll explain later. Let's head home and call it a day._

_-Yeah,one hell of a day._

End of chapter.

* * *

Thank you for reading. How you enjoy the fic so far. If you like what you saw and want to help the story grow. Leave a review. All review will be appreciated. No flame though. I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks again,you all have a nice day and I'll see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone,I'm finally back. I have been busy lately so I didn't update for a while. I'm truly sorry. I now give you the next chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything that is not mine. this include Pokemon and inFamous martial.

**Being hero is optional**

**Chapter 3:More mysteries.**

* * *

That night,Daniel and Jack returned to their apartment roof. Jack was sitting on the couch and eating some berries as usual. Dan was sitting on a table,taking out lead pieces in his body by his hand,a courier coat with holes lying beside him. He let out a few grunt of pain as the bullets came out. After all the bullets were gone. Dan drained some electricity from a nearby battery and healed himself. Jack let out a whistle,and said:

-_Man,I wish I could do that. Take a bunch of hits from machine guns and still walking jumping like nothing happen. I wonder what other kind of powers that thing gave you. What is it called again?_

_-The Ray Sphere. Could ya hand me one of my spare coats._

_-Oh yeah,sure. _Jack opened a chest beside the couch that was filled with coats that identical to Dan old one. Jack then pick one and threw it to the Snivy. Daniel put the coat on and took one berry from Jack's bag that laid in front of the couch.

_-The Ray Sphere. Man the whole thing just seem crazy to me. The blast was cause by something that came out of Giga effects. The government and FBI trying to cover things up. Not mentioning that there a secret organization created the thing. And now you got a creepy agent watching your every move telling you to fetch the damn thing and find her husband name Allan._

_-Believe it or not it's up to you. But I got lighting come out of my hands so..._

_-Nah,not that,I believe ya. And I think it awesome,in a way. It just things happened too fast and too much. Wait,You said you got powers from that thing? I was thinking. Why should you give it to her? Some shady FBI agent,that the kind that would bite ya in the end,ya know? And then using or selling the gizmo for some sick dude's purpose. I say get that thing,give everyone power,prepare ourselves before we get screwed. With everyone has super power,another break out would be easy,we wouldn't need her permission to go._

_-Thousands die in the process of giving power. And considering that we all already screwed,creating such chaos is not a good idea. I say just do what she said._

_-C'mon man,don't be stupid. They were just using you. They said they need you now but when you're no longer useful BAM you vanished,permanently._

_-I think all that conspiracy have rotten your brain._

_-Hey man,don't hate on the messenger. I just saying. You better watch your back._

Dan finished the berry and made his way to an edge of the roof afterward.

-_Hey! Where are you going?_

_-Getting either that sphere or Allan. They're the reasons why I choose to stay. Remember?_

_-Yeah,be a good little helper._

Jack then decided to take a nap while Daniel jumped out of the roof,descended to the street below. His body structure and power made the fall have nearly no impact on him. The night here is no different from day. The residents were either too busy digging trash cans or lying,crying in pain to notice him. Pity those were in pain,Dan pulse healed some of them. But the incident earlier that day made some other pokemon started giving him the mean look. Noticed the hostile atmosphere he decided to stop before a riot broke out. He moved to a corner of an alley and contacted Catherine:

-_I'm ready. So what's your plan?_

_-We currently have no lead on the Ray Sphere but there some concerning Allan. While infiltrating Genesis,Allan was ordered to set up a large number of unmonitored satellite dishes throughout the city, so he attached miniature audio drives to them to pass information along to his handlers. Unfortunately, due to his disappearance following The Blast, these Dead Drops were never picked up by our contacts._

_-So I just need to collect them. See if they got anything that tell us where he is._

_-Exactly,You can download and send me the info you found with your communicator._

_-Great,errands,sound lovely._

_-Just do what I said. And trust me. With my instruction and your help,we will soon have every thing under control and you have your freedom,everybody wins._

_-Yeah,sure boss._

Dan shut off his communicator and started to do his job. He begin his search at the tallest building in the Neon district. It's took him just a couple minutes to reached the top. Climbing is what he does for a living after all. There was a bunch of different satellites on the roof. Dan let out a sigh followed with a displease tone: "_It's just great._"

Dan called Catherine again:

-_The dead drops. What are they look like. Make it simple,I'm no tech._

_-Just search for something small,not bigger than a thumb drive attach to the satellite._

Dan took a deep breath and started his search for the dead drops. He checked every single satellite on that roof. Nearly half an hour later,nothing was found. Daniel punched some of the dishes in frustration. He reported back to Catherine:

-_Nothing._

_-Well,it could be in another one around the district. You better check them all._

_-That gonna take long._

_-In that case,I recommend pace. Report back when you have something._

Catherine got off the line leaving Dan to his task. Dan stood up,using the vantage point from that roof,he mapped a route in his head. Moment later,he came up with the perfect route and got to it. He climbed down the building,jumped to another,searched the roof then repeat.

An hour later,he reached an apartment at the far side of the district. That moment,something caught Daniel attention. Smoke was coming out from another place,it was not big. Daniel decided to investigate. He ran toward the smoke and found out the source. It was a small campfire,beside it were Crimson Pack members. Two of them was sitting beside the fire. A couple moving a round with police riot shields that were decorated with Crimson Pack logo. And one with a sniper rifle. Daniel took cover instantly the moment he saw that one. In a blink of an eye,a hole appeared on the wall behind him with a loud bang. After that,gun shots from the other members could be heard. Dan was thinking about leaving. But something inside him told him that the roofs with Packers is the one with what he needed.

From the cover,he slowly backed away to the edge of the building then dropped down,running toward the building with Packers. Fortunately for him that the Crimson Pack was only stayed on the roof,the street below was clear. He thought that all he need to do was climbed up then blanked them. He climbed on the building,hang the the edge of the roof with one hand. He popped his head up to check on the Packers. Some of them were still staying at one side,gun pointed and shot at where Daniel was.

Wasted no time,Dan got on the rooftop,once there, he moved around to herd them into on area while avoiding their bullets and then he unleashed a powerful Leaf Storm blast at them and knocked at least 3 of them off the roof. Only two with the riot shields managed to stay on. Dan just repeatedly sent blasts to them. They struggled to stand on their feet and then after three blasts or so,they let go and joined their friends down at the street.

With the Crimson Pack gone,Dan was free to check the roof. There was a small satellite dish there. Dan approached it and smiled with satisfaction. This one have what he been looking for. Dan collected the small device attached to the dish,then connect it to his communicator. He played the message. It was fill with distorted noise that Daniel couldn't understand. He contacted Catherine again.

_-It was just a bunch of garbage. Nothing else._

_-Relax it's an encrypted message. I should be able to decode it in any second now. And we done._

The message started to play.

::

_"I couldn't stop Terminus from detonating the Ray Sphere. He was one step ahead. Damn thing took out five or six square blocks,thousands were killed in one blow._

_Managed to find the Ray Sphere in the blast crater, next to some kid. I dunno if he was dead or not, I didn't have time to check. I'm going to try and hold up somewhere. If anyone is even listening to these things, I need immediate extraction. Please. You need to get me out of here before he and Genesis find me!"_

::

-_Did you get that? Well,that was helpful. We now only have to search for one target,Allan. The problem is he didn't said where he is. Any idea?. Daniel said_

_-His handlers must has been dead in the chaos. That why this message still here. He must be paranoid about the sphere going in Genesis hands so he didn't left behind the location until the handler confirm this message . That explains why we lost contact after the blast. We shall continued our search for him when I got more lead. I will sent you the decoding program,that way you can read the dead drops without my help. There got to be more of these in the city,keep an eye out for them. In the meantime,I'll need your help on something else._

_-That's not our deal._

_-Listen! Daniel,our deal is only valid if I am still in charge. If I lose control over the situation,I will be replaced. And my replacement could choose something like bomb the city with you in it. And there is no guarantee that he or she let someone with such abilities like you roam free._

_-I'm just a Snivy with a power of a Pikachu not much to be scared about right?_

_-But what you displayed at the alley with those electric types and some of the officers on the bridge is something to beware of. You are capable of killing,Daniel. Even with type disadvantages you managed to kill three pokemon. That why I'm holding the key to your freedom. If you break out without my permission, I could make you a wanted criminal. And if I can not do that someone can. You will be wanted not only by the police but military as well. So you better play along. Your crimes got me thinking about trusting you in this. But that is not my primary concern. What I care about is the safety of the residents and the city. The government have already planned on an air strike. I'm the only one that trying to keep the bombs away from the city. I'm trying my best to keep the innocents alive. And I all I need is keeping the city in check. You the only one who can do that. And so what if the entire city hate you,I'm not asking you playing the hero,just asking you to do what is right. I just need you buying more time while we search for Allan. And remember,I know our deal,Daniel._

_-How does getting the Ray Sphere protect lives?_

_-You want to get out do you? The focus on that,stop asking questions! Anyway,I need you to check on one of my contacts. He is an engineer name Owen. He didn't check in for a while. He is pretty important.I will send his house location to your phone GPS._

_-For being black ops,you guy have a lot of communication issues._

Dan checked his communicator afterward. A tiny red dot appeared on the mini a new objective,Daniel went to the assigned destination. Got the contact's house in his sight.

_"It's look empty from here. I should go there and get..."_

In a moment later the house exploded before his eyes.

_"What the hell?"_ Dan said as he getting closer.

It was no surprise that the Crimson Pack was behind that one. A Ratticate in red hooded coat was holding an RPG standing in front of the burned house. Daniel,from the distance,gave him a bolt to the head,knocking him down. Dan quickly moved to the Ratticate's location,kicked his weapon away and pinned the pokemon down before he got a chance to get back up. With one hand on the Ratticate's neck,Dan raise his other fist and charged some power to it.

_-What have you done to him?_

_-Who?_

_-Owen,the engineer._

_-He's still alive. We have him. The boss only instructed me to destroy his home that all._

_-Where is him?_

_-We keep him in a sewers at the west side of the the district. Please,that all I know,don't kill me. I swear that I won't kill anyone from today._

Daniel then used his fist to punch the Ratticate arms,breaking them. The rat pokemon yell in pain as Dan just walked away,changing his route. Some pokemon in the area saw the helpless Crimson Pack member,gathered around him and start kicking the Raticate. He made his way through an alley way. That was the nearest way to get to the west side.

Catherine then called him:

_-Did you see him?_

_-A Packer blew up his house,said they got him in the west side sewage._

_-Why would they kept someone like him? Keep on investigate._

_-You don't have to tell me._

Running for a few minutes,Daniel began to have a feeling of being watched. Sure he was being supervised by Catherine but this one is different. And he was right. From above a blue glowing eye was following his movement.

Daniel got to a power station then slowed down. He walked to the center of the station,surrounding him were generators,each buzzing with power. Daniel stopped and yelled:

_"Alright,who ever you are,show yourself!"_

Everything he got was silent,he looked around,ready for anything. Then came a sound,it was quick and slim. Daniel get in battle pose. A white blur came. It moving with extraordinary speed. Dan was ready to face it head on. When it suddenly changed direction to behind him. He only got enough time to turn around and saw his stalker.

It was big,much bigger than Dan. It was wearing a white hooded figure. In the hood,were fangs and razor teeth. Above it is a glowing blue dot and the rest of it body is still blurry because of it speed. However its claws are visible. Those claws quickly cross slashed him before he got the chance to react. The attack sent him crashing to a nearby generator render him motionless. The generator exploded sending sparks of electricity everywhere.

The attacker stopped and fully revealed himself. A Krookodile nearly twice Dan's height. He was wearing a bone white trench coat with hood. It was covered with all kind of skeleton marking. The hood have a skull logo like the rest of the Crimson Pack members. The crocodile pokemon stomach and snout was covered with some kind of black goo. His left eye was replaced by some small glowing blue stone. He took a simple glance at Dan and said _"Pathetic"_as he walked out of power station. He soon got a Leaf Storm blast behind his back,made him fall to the ground. The Krookodile got angry from the sudden attack,he quickly stood up,turned around with his fangs shown,facing a Snivy glowing with electricity.

_"Now we even."_

(Lady and gentlemen by Saliva start to play)

Daniel fired two consecutive leaf storm blast to the Crimson Pack member direction. The green with slight blue tone shockwaves completely missed the Krookodile as he once again dashed out of the way. It was fast but the distance was rather short. It was appeared that he could only dash or rather teleport in a short distance. Dan continued to fire his blasts to work out this Packer pattern. With the generators surrounding him provided cover and power he could doing that for a long time. The tips Jack gave him earlier that day did pay off. With the ability to spam blast attacks,he could keep the red pokemon at bay. The Krookodile may be immune to the blast electric effect but Leaf Storm was still a grass type attack. The Krookodile wouldn't dare taking major damage when closing in. Dan knew that at that rate the pokemon would give up.

The Krookodile patience seems to run out,he stopped dodging Dan's attack and recklessly charged at Dan. A blast successfully hit the Krookodile,flinched him for a bit. But the pokemon quickly teleported at Dan. Before Dan got a chance to perform a second attack,he got slashed in the chest. The attack was strong and fast enough to make Dan flew skyward. In the air,time suddenly slowed down,but Dan couldn't do anything but watch his attacker's next move. The Krookodile jumped up,his claws was bursting with an ominous aura. Dan tried to block it with his arms.,ready for the attack. The Crimson Pack member smiled devilishly then attacked with claws from both his arm. The slashed attack sent multiple dark x shaped wave at Dan. As the waves made contact,Dan felt a burning pain in his body. The force of the attacks made him crash to the ground.

Dan struggled to get back up. When he got back on his feet again,he saw the Krookodile was standing still,his body was cover in black aura. It was appeared that he charged up some kind of attack. And then he released. He sent a black shockwave toward Dan. The shockwave heated up the street turning it into tar as the attack walked by. Dan managed to side jump away. But the radius was too big that he still took some serious damage. The shockwave kept moving forward and hit a wall,causing it to lost a huge chunk,leaving a crack on the street. Dan made a grimace,wonder how he was still alive.

Before Dan got the chance to retaliate,the Crimson Pack member teleported forward and grabbed Daniel by his coat. The red pokemon looked at Dan with his right eye:

_-Any last words before I bite your head off?_

_-Yeah,shut up._

Dan extended his vines from the bottom of his coat,wrapping them around the Krookodile's snout,pulled the pokemon head forward. Then Daniel shot a blue bolt to the Krookodile's right eye made him dropped Daniel. The pokemon hold his head and rubbing the eye violently.

When Dan got back on his feet,he tried to swing the pokemon but the grip was not enough and the Krookodile was too big. The Krookodile decided to teleported again with Dan's vines still cling on to the snout. His vision was gone so he crashed both him and Daniel to various objects around the station. Daniel tried to steered Krookodile toward the generators. Dan then let go and let the pokemon keep on teleporting blindly. Dan quickly drained the electricity in the station when the other pokemon busy ramming his head. Fully healed Dan yelled. _"C'mon"_,taunting the pokemon.

Upon hearing Daniel sound,the Krookodile instantly changed his course and charging to Dan fast with claws ready. When he is close Dan simply propelled himself upward by a blast to the ground,completely avoided the attack. The momentum of the charge was to much so the Crimson member to change direction. The red pokemon kept on going and rammed his head to a wall,making a large hole. Dan was centimeters above the ground when the Krookodile's skull impacted the wall. The moment Dan touched the ground the Krookodile just dashed forward out of the hole and unleashed a pulse of dark aura energy. Dan predicted the attack so he backtracked. The radius of this one was smaller compare to the earlier one. Daniel did felt the same burning pain but much less. The result of that attack for the Krookodile was a punch to the snout followed by an uppercut. Desperate,the pokemon in white started slashing his claws randomly. Dan quickly dodged every move the pokemon made. Each miss brought the pokemon closer to exhaustion.

_"I will kill you...you little shit. Stay still! I swear to God I will cut you to shreds you f..."_

Dan silenced him by a blast to the face. The attack knocking him off balance. To seal the deal,Daniel moved to side and sent another blast and another and another. The last one made him collapsed to the ground,dripping blood.

(Music end)

The Crimson Pack member tried to get back up but couldn't. He laid flat on the ground and coughed out a some black goo mixed with blood as he tried to say something. Dan approached him and wrapped a vine around the pokemon's neck,held his head up:

-_Who are you?_

_-I...used to have a name...but it gone...when the boss took me in...cause I have power...Powers that Arceus gave me to survive the chaos...I now only known as a proud...executioner of the Crimson Pack. You can't never...stop the boss. You soon will be..."cough" her slave. She will control...them all._

The Krookodile coughed hard spitting out more blood and suddently stop. He close his eye then let go. He just died. Dan released his vine and pressed a button on his communicator:

_-Catherine,you there?_

_-I am always here Daniel. What the hell happened? You kept running around the same spot for awhile ._

_-It was a fight. It's appeared that my opponent have some special skills._

_-Specify._

_-I don't know. It was a Krookodile that can teleport. A dark type attack that send a shockwave straight forward and slashes that hurt a lot even from a distance._

_-You mean that he bear some similarity to you?_

_-Bore,he dead._

_-I see. About his case I'm not not sure. But Allan mentioned that in one of his reports. The Genesis was experimenting way to unlock new abilities in pokemon. Could he be one of the test subject?_

_-No,he wore Crimson Pack uniform and I'm pretty sure that he said he just got these powers after the quarantine._

_-Don't jump to conclusion yet. This need further investigation._

_-Catherine,it seems that you were hiding something from me. Have to work with someone I could trust._

_-What do you mean?_

_-I think you know something._

_-As much as I understand your concern but I cannot tell you everything. Some of the info you already know are classified. I already sticking my neck out when I gave them to you. Appreciate that._

_-Tough break. Alright,I get back to my search for your contact._

_-That's what I wanted to hear_

Daniel got off the line.

(***)

_It's understandable for Catherine to do so but I tired of being told what to do and not knowing. What is she trying to hide? Why does Genesis gave these power away? What do they wish to accomplish? And how this guy he got these powers? What his deal with Genesis? Are the Crimson Pack with them? He said he just an executioner so there are more pokemon with unnatural powers like him,like me. And not mentioning his boss._

_Again so many questions that no one can answer,not here anyway. Maybe Allan,he is the only one that could. Huh,what this?_

(***)

The glowing gem in the Krookodile's eye socket caught Daniel attention. He came closer to got a clear look of it. And then he took it out on impulse. It was not a gem. It was a piece of metal. It has a strange blue glow. Daniel got a familiar feel when he touched it. It was like when he touched to Ray sphere. The vibration the mysterious aura,it was identical to that time. Dan planned to call Catherine again but he believed that he should keep this one a secret.

He wrapped his fist around it then suddenly, a surge went through his body. His palm went numb. And the rest of the body was shaking. He collapsed on the ground.

He opened his eyes,the world around him disappeared and replace with something else-a dark void. He looked around and there were absolutely nothing. He reached for the communicator but it gone. In fact,all his clothes and gears gone. Confused,he looked for something,anything that made sense in this.

Then came a flash. It was really bright. When it stopped,Daniel noticed the change in the scene. He was still in the dark void but something else was with him. Two holographic image of him,one was beside him,the other distance away.

His image beside him didn't say a thing. He stood there then charged his right hand with electricity then released. A lightning bolt came out of his hand and reached to the other image. However,instead of shocked it and stopped,the lightning bolt stick to the target,stunned it a bit and retain it form. After that the first image pulled the other one closer to him with the lightning bolt function as a rope. With other image at his feet,he retracted the bolt to his palm,then kicked the other image away. Dan was even more confused upon this action. The first image approached the stunned other image and touched it torso then sent electrical energy to it and the ground around it. This created electrical shackles around it hands and feet thous trapping it in place. It was still moving its head in search of a way to get out. The first image then stood up and stayed still. A moment later,the first image looked at him then another flash appeared. Daniel returned to his normal world afterward.

Dan got back on his feet,panting hard. His body was ache all over. He look at his fist,noticed that the metal shard had gone. When the pain wore off,he felt refreshed.

_"That strange."_

He then shook it off and continued his search for Owen. He ran for a couple minutes and reached the main power hub which has the fastest way to get to west side sewers. But when he open the door to the sewers,an Electrode popped. Its face was covered with black goo. The moment it came out,it heated up. And that was enough sign for Daniel to run for it. The Electrode turned red then let out an Explosion attack. The attack took out the hub and the radius of it was too big for Dan to outrun.

After a couples minutes or so,Dan got up,stunned,he felt pain all over his body again but he was alive. He slowly walking,waiting for his sense of hearing to go back. When it did the first thing he got is the beeping of his communicator. He pressed the button to patch it through. It was Catherine.

_-Daniel,what's just happened? The entire Neon's just went black._

_-One Crimson Pack psycho blew up the power hub. Agh,that thing went off when I was a couple meters away. It hurts everywhere._

_-Sorry to hear that. However I afraid you still have to find Owen. Get him and he should be able to help you restore city power. With the city in the dark,the Crimson Pack would be unstoppable._

_-Don't worry,I know another way to reach Owen._

Dan made a detour to the another part of the district. The injury from the explosion started to gradually heal. He made his way through the darkness. And he reached his destination,a manhole. He climbed down,entering the sewers. It was pitch black down there. Dan lit things up by channel electricity all over his arm. The dark tunnel now illuminated by a bright blue light.

_-Catherine,I'm in the sewers._

_-Did you reach Owen?_

_-This part is pretty far from where they said they keep him. It's gonna take awhile._

_-I detected a transformer near your location that went offline a couple days ago. The Crimson Pack must have used Owen help to mess with it,cutting the power._

_-I heard that from one of my friend. And they finished their job with the city by blowing up the power hub._

_-If you find the transformer try to re-establish its connection. It would return the power back to some part of Neon. Would be no problem for someone like you._

Dan made his way through the sewers. After a while he reached a large device. One side of it was flowing with electricity and the other was not. Knowing that would be the transformer Catherine spoke of,Dan touched both side with his hand. Letting thousand volt of electricity went through. The electricity healed him instantly,refilled the power inside his body to full. After he made the connection,both side was lit up with power.

Behind the transformer was a large gate. Daniel approaching it and before he knew it,guns were pointed at him. However these are not Packers.

_-Who are you? _A Charmeleon among them said.

-_I was sent here to restore the city power._

_-That so,you don't look like Packers to me,okay let him through._

_-What are you serious? Look at him,he a Snivy that got electricity coming out of his hands. I'm not letting that freak in._ A Machoke beside him protest.

But gate opened anyway,Daniel stepped in. He looked around,the part beyond the gate were filled with pokemon. Some gathered near a fire. Some were laying and rolling,seem to be in pain. A Chansey were beside them,helping them. He also noticed some Crimson Pack member,tied in a corner. The Machoke and Raticate that stood guard beside to Charmeleon gave him a glare and cocked their guns. The Charmeleon spoke to his Snivy visitor.

_-Sorry for all the gun pointing. The Packers've been killing a lot lately. After the blast,we used this sewers as a makeshift hospital and shelter for the poor. The chaos from above was unbearable. We get out in the day to gather food then go back. It was okay for while. But this week the Packer keep on terrorizing us. Couple days ago they brought an electrician and killed the transformer circuit._

_-Do you know where he is._

_-No,but keep on going in that direction. Some of the Crimson flying types once attacked us from there. It could lead to their camp._

_-Thanks._

Notice the moaning of the pokemon in camp,Daniel came to them,asking the Chansey's permission to help them. The Chansey was skeptical at first but in the end she told him to go ahead. Daniel heal pulsed one them. However that time was a bit different from before. He created an electric field around that pokemon,and that pasted on the healing effect to the pokemon that caught in the field. Afterward,all of them got up and thanked Daniel. Daniel didn't responded,he was still amazed by how much power that little shard gave him. He continued his search.

From the other side of the camp he jumped on a higher platform,jumped to another,used his vines to hang on pipes,reached to a tube. As he went through it he heard talking,he then noticed two Crimson members at the other side. He immediately shot a blast behind them,tossed them to the air. He noticed that his blast no longer bore any green hint of color but all blue. It still have holographic leaves in them. Didn't stop for wondering. Dan fired bolts from his hand to the Packers in the air,then jumped down to a platform below. Three member noticed his present,fired their weapon at him. Daniel dodged their bullets,used the lightning hook and pulled one of them to the water. He side rolled,and hooked two another to the water with both hands. He then shot bolts continuously to the water near them,electrocuted all three.

Continued on,he saw a Rapidash engulfed himself in flame and ran toward him. He just blasted him with a leaf storm,sent him flying back to some other members behind the fire type. The Flare Blitz went off like an small explosion. Its effect caused damage to the others,made some lay flat on the platform,the Rapidash and the rest fall to the water. A flock of Golbat and Zubat came afterward. They sent out air cutter attacks,some pulled supersonic attack. Daniel quickly shot couple blasts to them,successfully stunned them all. He quickly finished them with bolt attacks. The bats pokemon fall like flies.

Leaving the Crimson Pack behind,Dan moved to another tube and reached an empty campsite. He also noticed a small metal gate. He approach the gate and saw a panic looking Meoth at the other side.

_-What are you doing? Did they saw you?_

_-You must me Owen. Catherine told me to take you back._

_-Catherine? No,I'm not going anywhere,the Crimsons told me to keep an eye on the sub station or else they kill my wife. You can't pass through here,I jammed this thing shut from my side._

_-I'm sorry to tell you this but,your wife,she dead._

_-What,no you're lying. You don't know where she is._

_-Catherine gave me your house location. When I get to your house,the Packer blew it up. You wife must be inside._

_-No,no,it's can't be,they promised._

_-They've just cut out the entire district power. They got what they needed so you are no longer useful to them. I bet that they are going to kill you as well. You are lucky to be alive._

_-Alright,come in. Alice,am sorry. The Meoth said with a sob._

_-So how do I get the power back on?_

_-Just need to give the sub station a jump start. I got a generator beside it. Just hook the generator to it and give it a quick charge. It should get the power back on._

Before Daniel headed to the sub station. Owen wiped his tears and told Daniel.

_Promise me,promise me that you would stop them. Kill them all if you have to._

Daniel only replied with a nod and went on to the station,left the Meoth sat in a corner and grieved.

He then found the main power hub,he touched it with his hands and give it his all. All the machinery near the station slowly back on. And the station was lit again. He communicator started beeping. It was someone that he didn't expect,Jack.

-_Hey man,eh,Grace's just dropped by,gathered her things then took off. I tried to talk to her,but she was silent. But damn,when I mentioned you,she just furious._

_-She thought that I killed her sister._

_-C'mon,you didn't know that it was a bomb. It's not your fault._

_-It doesn't matter Jack,we talk later,I got another call._

_-Ok,see ya._

Dan then switch to Catherine.

-_Did the power back on?_

_-Yes Daniel. And Owen?_

_-Safe. We need someone to protect the sub station. The Crimson Pack will definitely strike back._

_-I know it hard for you to do this,but you should ask for the police help._

_-Oh,hell no. Those wuss can't do jack. They all hiding,cowering in some corner. No way they would do that and helping a terrorist-not in a million years. I know someone who could,but their number is too small. Don't you have any sort of back up?_

_-If I have,I wouldn't ask for your help. I'm afraid you have to do these on your own. That would be enough for today. Go home and rest._

Daniel hung up,turned to Owen. Daniel told him that he would took him to safe place. Daniel wrapped his vines around him,carried him to the temporary camp in the sewers. Owen didn't want to go up for some reason. He climbed out of the sewers,facing the light of the neons.

On his way to the apartment,Dan went to an alley. He saw a wounded Audino walking around in medic uniform,covered with bandage. The Audino were asking some other pokemon for help. A Hitmonlee then spat at him.

"_You are crazy! You expect me to risk my life for you? Those Crimson Pack have guns. No way any of us could help you. Just find some place and hide old man."_ The Hitmonchan then left.

(***)

_Hm,No,I shouldn't get too involve. Just one guy,there are thousands like him. Help one wouldn't change anything._

_Then again,I may not be a merciful soul but I'm a pokemon of his word. I made a promise. And I intent to keep it._

(***)

Daniel walked to the pokemon. Asked.

_-What's wrong?_

_-You got to help me. The Crimson Pack took my clinic. They are turning it to a death trap. Pokemon walk in and they got killed. You got to stop them please!_

_-Calm down,I'll do it._

_-Thank you! Thank you! Wait,you look familiar._

_-That's another Snivy._

Turning the corner,Daniel witnessed a Crimson Pack shot a civilian at point range,before turning his attention on Daniel. Racing to meet the oncoming Packers, Daniel quickly shot his bolts to their head. He defeats them all before clearing out the remaining troops at the roof of clinic. He climbed up,noticed the two Packers. He jumped then used Nova Drop. The move only stunned them briefly. He then quickly gave one an uppercut,followed by a punch to the stomach. He grabbed the Packer and threw him toward the other. And Dan finished with a blast to them,made them flying in weightlessness. He vine wiped one and made him crashed to the ground. Dan then wrapped the other,bringing him closer.

Tell your boss that I said _"Hi"._ Now leave and don't ever come back!

He then threw the Crimson Pack member to the street. The pokemon in red coat slowly got up. Daniel sped things up by shooting a bolt near the Packer. That got the pokemon running for his life.

After the area was clear from Crimson Pack,the EMT returned to his clinic,thanked Dan for helping him. Dan stayed for a bit,helping him with some of his patients. The Audino was too happy about his job to notice the terrorist was healing his patients. Afterward he left the clinic. The moment he stepped out some pokemon gave him minor praises,however some still glared at him. Daniel just shook it off and made his way back home.

Back to his apartment.

Jack was asleep on his beloved couch,the TV was still on. Daniel decided to lay on the roof,coiling himself. He didn't want to sleep downstairs,that would remind him of Grace. He closed his eyes with his mind was still flooded with questions.

Somewhere,in Empire City.

Audio recording #942

_The Ray Sphere test was a success. Detected signs of multiples conduits. They have fully control of their powers within 3 weeks,much sooner than expected. Daniel seems to be alive and well. Unfortunately,the second blast will have to be delayed. Allan has fled with the Ray Sphere,location unknown. We will find him eventually. Beside that,Ha ha,everything is going according to plan._

* * *

End of chapter.

Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review. No flame though. I really need those reviews to get things going. You all have a nice day and I will see you next time.


End file.
